sentimientos confusos
by julietha16.xd
Summary: Candy una chica de 16 con un gran amor hacia Anthony pero todo cambia cuando ingresa al Real Colegio San Pablo y conoce ah Terrence Granchester podra Candy enamorarse de el rebelde? Todo se pondrá ah juego entre los sentimientos de la rubia . Terryfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos confusos**

**Bueno aquí les traigo mi primera historia que espero realmente que les guste …**

**Se trata sobre: Candy, Terry e Anthony… La razón por la que are este relato es por que hubiera sido emocionante si Terry y Anthony**

**Se hubieran conocido y lucharían por el amor de Candy , espero que les guste disfrútenlo! **

**Capitulo 1 : un beso oh respiración boca ah boca?**

-Era un hermoso día en la mansión de los Andrew , todos dormían profundamente pero en un lugar de aquella mansión

Se escuchaba el ruido de una chiquilla de 16 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes…

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando de repente escuche un ruido muy curioso en la ventana de mi habitación

**-ah! Eres tu Clint ,entra**

Le dije mirando ah aquel travieso de reojo…

Apenas entro de un brinco ah mi habitación tirándoseme en sima de sorpresa.

Luego de jugar 10 minutos con Clint escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación.

Me asuste tanto que lance por la ventana al pobre Clint

-**¡toc toc!**

Escuche..

**Ohhh…**di un suspiro , eso estaba cerca si alguien descubre que tengo ah Clint lo mandaran al zoológico! Pensé

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación era nada mas y nada menos que un chico rubio de ojos azules mirándome con ternura

**A.n.t.h.o.n.y** , tartamudee ya que anthony me gustaba desde la primera vez que lo conocí la verdad me ponía super nerviosa cuando el me hablaba

**Anthony – hola Candy solo quería avisarte que el desayuno esta servido** …Dijo aquel rubio mirándome con sus hermosos ojos

**-eh eh … seguí tartamudeando , si!** Conteste firme no quería que el notara mis sentimientos hacia el

Luego de eso bajamos por las escaleras corriendo como dos niños pequeños , anthony era 2 años mayor que yo tenia 18 .

Bajamos corriendo como dos niños para encontrarnos con mis dos primos archie y stear .

Al llegar ah la gran sala donde se encontraba el comedor se encontraban stear y archie .

**-y la tia abuela?** Pregunte de porque no desayunaría con nosotros

**Archie** – dijo anoche que saldría temprano con George

No te dijo ah donde? Le dije con curiosidad

**Stear :** no ah estado muy sospechosa toda esta semana hasta el día de hoy viernes…

**Candy** : no importa! Véanle el lado positivo estaremos un rato sin la amargada esa …Ups! Quise decir tia-abuela

Todos empezamos ah reír ah carcajadas notando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de aquella chica … Desde que la conocí me siento diferente será que siento algo por Candy?… me pregunte ah mi mismo en mis pensamientos mientras los chicos seguían riendo ah carcajadas…

-Sentí una leve calentura en mis mejillas , era tan conmovedor ver sonreír ah aquel rubio que tanto me gustaba…

Al terminar de cenar stear nos llamo ah todos ,estaba en el establo .

**Archie**: que sucede stear ! No me digas que es otro de tus inventos , dijo archie un poco enojado.

**Stear :** de echo… Si lo es pero este si funcionara , dijo stear con un tono gracioso

Mientras anthony y yo observábamos

**De que se trata esto stear? Dije un poco curiosa**

**Stear :** es un dispositivo que te permite escuchar conversaciones desde lejos se llama EL ESPIADOR!

**Enserio! Dije un poco entusiasmada …Pero….**

**Stear : ¿pero que? Me dice un poco confuso**

**Ah quien quieres espiar? Ah Patty –comente riéndom**e

**Stear :** nooo! – comento Sonrojandoce ..Es para es para tartamudeo escuchar lo que la tia abuela planea

Ahhhh-comentamos nosotros 3 dejando al pobre de stear con mas calma

**CANDY CANDY! Se escuchaban gritos desde afuera del establo…**

Eran mis dos amigas Annie y Patty!

Las abrase ya que teníamos mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos .

**Luego de sentarnos en el jardín… **

**Annie :** Candy y como as estado? Ya eres novia de ese tal anthony del que tanto hablas?

C**állate! – le grite poniendo mi cara mas comica**

**Annie :** lo siento – se le pusieron llorosos los ojos al instante

**No annie lo siento yo por gritarte lo que pasa es que….**

**Annie :** que?

**No le eh dicho mis sentimientos ah anthony**

**Vi ah Patty muy distraída viendo hacia la casa y enseguida quise bromear para que se rieran un poco**

**Patty? Que acaso buscas ah stear**

**Patty :** que! Este…

Las dos chicas rieron ah carcajadas mientras Patty se ponía mas roja que un tomate

**Patty** : no se rían que ustedes tan poco le dicen nada ah los chicos tu Candy no le dices ah anthony y tu annie no le dices ah archie

Dijo Patty un poco seria

E**s sierto nosotras no podemos reírnos si niciquiera somos capases de decir unas simples palabras ME GUSTAS!**

**Annie :** si… tenemos mala suerte con los chicos…

Hubo un mumento en silencio y luego todas nos miramos las caras

De esa manera empezamos ah reir ah carcajadas

Llamando la atención de los chicos Andrew saliendo del establo

**Salimos del establo archie , stear y yo para hacerles la propuesta ah las chicas de salir ah pasear en bote**

Y las encontramos riéndose con muchas ganas .

**Oigan chicas** – les dije en alta voz

**Stear :** quisieran ir ah pasear en bote

**Patty :** este nose… lo que diga Candy sonrojandoce completamente comento la chica de anteojos

**Annie :** si Candy podemos ir? – dijo la morena en tono de voz timida

**Candy :** Oigan soy su amiga no su madre claro que podemos ir!

Todos estábamos emocionados en ese mumento era como una cita triple.

**-Stear y Patty**

**-archie y annie**

**-anthony y candy**

**Al llegar ah el lago **

Habían 3 botes así que decidimos ir en un bote por dos personas yo iría con Candy

Luego de un rato nos separamos los 3 botes quería mostrarle ah Candy un lugar muy bonito era una pequeña cascada donde se podía ver el atardecer

**Candy :** y donde estamos que bonito lugar!

Grito ella luego de taparse la boca por gritar asi

**No tienes que tenerme pena –** le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Luego sentí como nuestro bote se volteaba por un golpe leve nada grabe**

Los dos caímos al agua …. Por 1 minuto no encontré ah Candy el lago era muy hondo

Por suerte yo savia nadar pero Candy de lo chiquita que es seguro que se hundio – pensé mientras buscaba por debajo del agua

Candy Candy! La encontré se había ahogado y estaba inconsciente , tendría que hacer algo urgentemente

Darle respiración boba ah boca…

Sentí un roze de labios por el cual reaccione enseguida era anthony? Tenia los ojos cerrados

Creo que me iba ah besar oh no? Me iria ah dar respiración boca ah boca? pensé

Pero le segui la corriente ya que había esperado por tanto tiempo algo asi..

Luego sentí un choque de labios contra los mios …

Esperen! No es respiración boca ah boca era un beso profundo y apasionado

Le segui la corriente y me quede impactada será que le gusto ah este chico?

Y ESTO fue un beso oh una simple ayuda ah despertarme?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta…

**Continuara…**

**-bueno chicas espero que les allá gustado el capitulo 1 solo esta es una parte ahora empezara lo emocionante! Ya pronTo aparecerá mi chico favorito sehhh asi es **

**TERRY! Que pasaran cuando Anthony lo conosca? Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sentimientos confusos

**Hola chicas aquí esta el capitulo 2 y para aclarar las dudas es mi primer historia y me ayudaría mucho sus opiniones! Y ah lizcarter si definitivamente es un terryfic**

**Si tendrá un par de escenas románticas con Anthony pero es un terryfic y tratare de tomar todos tus conseos gracias!**

Capitulo2 : El secreto de la tia-abuela

-Esto fue un beso oh una simple ayuda ah despertarme?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta…

Luego sentí como el rubio se alejaba lentamente de mi realmente en eso momento me sentía en shock!

Me hice como si nada hubiera pasado y le hice creer ah Anthony que me estaba despertando ahora pero en realidad me había despertado

Antes del beso oh respiración boca ah boca no se ! Solo se que por primera vez en mi vida pude sentir los labios de Anthony

Anthony – Candy! Te encuentras bien?

Si creo que si –dije mientras el me extendía la mano para levantarme

Para luego regresar con los chicos que se encontraban del otro lado del lago

Anthony! Espera. Le dije mientras caminábamos

Anthony- que sucede Candy?

Bueno eh eh –le dije tartamudeando

Pensé reacciona Candy! Basta y le dije en calma

Anthony por favor no le digas nada de lo que ah pasado ah los chicos

Anthony-si tienes razón son muy preocupados pero… nuestra ropa mojada nos delatara

Oh.. si! Es cierto habrá que inventar una excusa.. le dije al rubio caminado hacia los lados

Anthony! Candy! Nos asustamos al escuchar unos gritos

Archie- donde diablos se habían metido!? Exclamo con una cara muy enojada

Anthony-eh-eh bu-eno estábamos..les decía el rubio nervioso

Lo interrumpí y hable firme-estábamos dándonos un baño en el lago…

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar el comentario de aquella pecosa.

Stear-oh oh sea que Candy te estabas dando un baño con un hombre!? Le dijo el chico de anteojos paranoico

Si y eso que tiene? Pregunto curiosa

Patty-en este país esta prohibido eso ah que no seas marido y mujer

Empecé ah reír con muchas ganas y todos se me quedaron viendo

Annie- de que te ríes Candy? Pregunto la morena

No es solo que-seguía riendo ah carcajadas contestando luego

Nada es solo que me parece estúpido que prohíban eso de no poder darse un baño con un hombre que no sea su marido

Se niciquiera estaba desnuda…dijo una chica de ojos color esmeralda riendo sin parar

De alguna forma todos empezaron ah reír por lo que dijo la pequeña rubia

Anthony – de verdad que sin Candy nada seria igual –dijo el rubio riendo

Candy al escuchar el comentario de el rubio que le gustaba se sonrojo tanto que con sus manos tapo su cara para que nadie notara lo ocurrido…

LUEGO AH LLEGAR AH LA MANSION ANDREW

-Habia llegado la tia –abuela con George ah las 5 de la tarde

Stear- muy bien chicos es hora de descubrir que trama la tia- abuela –dijo sacando su aparato al que había llamado anteriormente el espiador

Candy! Candy – le gritaba el chico de anteojos ah su habitación

Llego la tia elroy! Usemos el espiador

Muy bien ya bajo..

Candy bajo corriendo las escaleras muy distraída cuando de repente! Choco con un rubio callendo los dos al suelo

Ashhh mi cabeza! Dije quejándome

Anthony-no creas eh… yo tan bien me di duro

Anthony la ayudo ah levantarla dándole el brazo – al tomarlo Candy se levanto quedando tan cerca de el

Anthony- te encuentras bien- le susurro el joven

Mejor que nunca – le dije siguiéndole el juego

De pronto escuchámos ah archie parado en la puerta

Archie- Noo si quieren bésense ya yo me iba.. Solo les vengo ah avisar que stear los esta esperando en el patio

Eh-eh no no paso nada Anthony solo me estaba ayudando –dijo Candy nerviosa luego de sonrojarse

Anthony-si solo eso que cosas dices archie? –dijo el rubio haciendo una risita falsa

Archie- si si lo que digan chicos..vamos!

Diablos!-pensó Candy por aquel momento incomodo mientras corrían hacia al patio

Chicos! Chicos –grito stear mientras veía ah los chicos llegar

Que sucede –pregunto Candy levantando una ceja

Dicen que la tia abuela tiene una visita muy importante hoy y yo creo que tiene que ver con que este así muy misteriosa.. dijo el chico de anteojos

Los 4 chicos se quedaron asombrador por ver la limosina que llegaba muy lujosa –de hay salía un hombre vestido elegante

Archie- lo sabia! La tia abuela tiene un romance.. dijo poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla

Los 3 chicos quedaron perplejos al comentario de archie..mientras empezaban ah reir

Anthony-hayy archie tu y tu mente…dijo riendo ah carcajadas

Archie-ah si? Te burlas niño bonito? –le dijo mirándolo con una cara de enfadado y muy graciosa-pues apostemos si no se trata de un romance are lo que tu me digas…

Seré tu esclavo –dijo archie en tono de voz desafiante

Anthony-muy bien y si es un romance y no me equivoco yo seré tu esclavo –dijo el rubio aceptando el desafío

Muy bien chicos ya se entiende pero creo que mejor cierren el pico los dos!-dijo Candy un poco enfadada-nos descubrirán aquí

Stear-vamos chicos! Candy tiene razón esto es absurdo por que mejor no vamos ah ver de que se trata y cierran la boca-dijo stear en tono desafiante

Archie-ahh si? Entonces tu tan bien te quieres unir al juego no?-dijo archie trantando de retarlo –pues adelante ¡

Los 3 chicos se empezaron ah paliar como niñitas de 2 años cayéndose los chicos al piso

Shhhhhh!-se escucho un fuerte silbido de Candy dejando que los chicos dejaran de peliar –vamos compórtense! No son unos niños de 2 años no sean mamones!

Dijo Candy totalmente molesta

Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar como se expresaba aquella chica…

Anthony – Candy….-dijo el chico rubio al escuchar aquellas palabras

Archie – lo siento mucho

Stear : si yo tan bien

Lo sentimos –dijeron los 3 chicos ah la vez

Eso espero vamos!-dijo Candy mientras salía corriendo ah esconderse en los arbustos con los chicos

Los chicos vieron que la tía abuela estaba en un salón junto con el hombre misterioso –mientras stear sacaba el espiador y subiendo la antenita que tenia

Se escuchaba claramente la conversación desde lejos …

**CONVERSACION-**

Así que quiere ingresar ah sus sobrinos al colegio-internado san pablo en inglaterra – dijo el hombre misterioso

Si así es y mientras antes mejor –dijo la tia abuela segura

Bueno le informo que la semana pasada empezaron el primer semestre-dijo el hombre en un tono serio…

Eso me preocupa no quiero que pierdan clases quiero que tengan una buena educación –dijo elroy

Los alumnos en el real colegio san pablo tienen esta semana libre y ingresan nuevamente el lunes –le dijo el hombre

Eso me tranquiliza así tendremos mas tiempo para prepararnos –y cuanto tiempo dura el viaje?-pregunto la tía abuela

3 días en barco es lo mas rápido posible señora Andrew ..

Entonces partirán el sábado para que lleguen el lunes – dijo la anciana-cuanto tiempo son los 3 semestres? Pregunto

3 meses-le exclamo el hombre con seriedad

Oh eso es mucho tiempo pero servirá , Cuando hayan regresado serán unos caballeros y unas damas-dijo elroy

Entonces regreso el sábado señora Andrew ….continuaron su conversación pero para los chicos ya era suficiente con lo que habían escuchado

**REGRESANDO AH LA NORMALIDAD…**

Anthony- maldición! Esto no es justo – dijo el rubio mientras salían todos de los arbustos

Stear – 3 meses…se dijo así mismo sin poder creerlo

Archie – maldición un internado! Y lo peor de todo es que sere el esclavo de Anthony…

Mientras los chicos se quejaban Candy solo miraba el piso con tristeza…

Anthony- Candy te encuentras bien?-candy….le dijo nuevamente el rubio ya que aquella no respondia

Yo no me siento bien lo siento chicos-dijo Candy mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación

CANDY! –grito Anthony

Archie-deja Anthony…necesita un tiempo ah solas

Después de un rato Candy dejando de llorar se seco lar lagrimas

Vamos Candy! No seas tonta –se dijo así misma mientras se daba palmaditas en la cara

UN INTERNADO –hablo Candy sola –y Clint donde estará? Tengo rato que no lo veo

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y llamo ah Clint – Clint escucho los llamados de su dueña entrando por la ventana de un brinco

Clint te tengo malas noticias-dijo Candy poniendo cara triste – me iré ah un internado en Inglaterra este viernes –le dijo ah su amigo mientras soltaba una lagrima

Yo te juro Clint que nunca NUNCA cambiare… maldito sea el día en que Albert me dejo al cuidado de la tia abuela –dijo mientras apretaba los puños

Así vaya ah ese internado no cambiare siempre seré yo y solo yo! –se dijo Candy segura de ella misma- abecés preferiría ser pobre que por lo menos ellos hacen su vida

Y nadie los controla ,ahh si claro sere una ´´señorita´´ de alta sociedad ….PRIMERO MUERTA…se desahogaba con Clint

Señorita Candy—señorita Candy –llamaban ah su puerta

Escóndete Clint luego nos vemos – le dijo ah su mascota mientras el saltaba ah un árbol

Luego abrió la puerta-si que sucede?-pegunto Candy ah la mucama

La señora Andrew desea verla ahora para la cena –así que vine ah cambiarla-le dijo la mucama privada

mmmmmmm- candy suspiro ya estaba acostumbrada ah que la trataran como bebe vistiéndola cepillando sus dientes etc.

Todavía no entiendo algo….por que la tia elroy dijo damas recordando el momento de la conversación de ella con el hombre misterioso

Ummm había algo que aun no sabia de todo este enrollo

**Luego del rato al bajar ah la cena…**

Tia abuela – Sobrinos tengo algo muy importante que decirles que cambiara totalmente sus vidas

Fue directa y hablo – se internaran el el real colegio san pablo para multimillonarios

Elroy vio que ninguno de sus sobrinos estaba sorprendido –oh muy bien… se lo toman mejor de lo que esparaba-resoplo

Anthony- TIA! Grito- que pretendes con todo esto ya veo que todos domos unos simples estorbos para ti-dijo parandose de el comedor en el que se encontraban…

Tui abuela- Anthony! No te permito ese comportamiento! – regaño

Anthony – Tia! Ya tengo 18 años soy mayor de edad y niciquiera me dejas hacer mi propia vida

Archie – es cierto solo somos estorbos para ti por eso nos quieres mandar ah ese internado..

Tia abuela – Suficiente! No fueron ordenes mías fueron del señor William Albert Andrew

Todos quedaron sorprendidos no creyeron que el tío abuelo podría hacer semejante orden

No es cierto! – grito Candy furiosa- el jamás seria capaz de hacer eso

Tia abuela – Candace White Andrew ya fue suficiente! Tu te educaras con Elisa en el internado que ah comparación de ella contigo es que es

Una dama …

¡oh genial lo que faltaba! –susurro

Tía abuela – disculpa?

Disculpa aceptada – dijo Candy soltando una risita

Todos los chicos se empezaron ah reír ella era la única que ponía ah la tía abuela con dolor de cabeza

Tia abuela – ohh no se que hacer contigo Candy…por eso iras al internado –dijo suspirando

Anthony – candy cálmate aras que ah la tia elroy le explote la cabeza comento en tono burlon

No me interesa – respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos

Tia abuela –Quiero informarles que se dará una fiesta de despedida serán 3 meses será mucho tiempo

Invitaremos ah las familias multimillonarias de américa hay un joven de Inglaterra que esta ahora aquí en américa con su padre el DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER

Será un invitado especial así que se tendrán que comportar ¡quieran oh no!

El también será internado en el colegio san hablo - les exigió la tia abuela

Ya veremos-susurro Candy con una sonrisa maliciosa

Stear – Candy no empieces con tus locuras

Tia abuela – ya pueden empezar ah cenar –se escucho ah la tia abuela y por cierto la fiesta será este viernes …

**LUEGO DE CENAR…**

Los 4 chicos estaban en el patio luego de cenar…

Stear – muy bien Candy ahora explícame que se te ah ocurrido esta vez para poner de cabeza ah la tía?-dijo el chico de anteojos riéndose

Archie -¿Qué!? De que hablan no me digas que Candy ya va ah ser otra de sus locuras…dijo un archie con cara graciosa

Si tal vez-dijo Candy maliciosa

Anthony – Candy te retaran - dijo en tono de voz preocupante

Al diablo que me reten me da igual …dijo en tono de rebeldía

Stear – tienes agallas Candy…

La señora Andrew se merece una buena despedida de sus sobrinos y se la daremos…-dijo Candy haciendo gestos con las manos

Anthony- esta bien esta bien! No seré aguafiestas esta vez te escuchamos

Stear y archie hicieron gestos de si con sus cabezas

Muy bien este es el plan –explico Candy –Como vendrá ese tal ´´DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER´´ dijo haciendo comillas en el aire-le aremos unas cuantas bromillas

-dijo la rubia riendo- le enseñaremos ah la tía abuela ELROY que no controlara nuestras vidas así nos mande ah un maldito internado en Inglaterra

Los chicos sonrieron ante el plan malicioso de Candy ya era costumbre verla hacerla bromas ah todos y como se expresaba a veces es difícil de creer

Que es hija de el hombre mas millonario de américa William Albert Andrew

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era viernes ,Candy como siempre se levantaba muy temprano y paso por el salón de fiestas observando como las personas de servicio decoraban

- Buenos días –dijo Candy ah los de servicio –puedo ayudar en algo?

La retaran señorita candice-le dijo el tono de preocupación una mujer de servicio que decoraba

Me vale un comino que me reten enserio quiero ayudar-insistió Candy

Esta bien –toma pon estos listones –dijo la mujer

Candy ya había terminado de decorar la hermosa sala se sentía muy bien ayudando ah los demás cuando de repente se le acerca una mucama muy amiga de ella

Dorothy.

-Hola Candy que te pondrás para la fiesta?-comento curiosa

-no lo se…De todas formas no pienso asistir –comento relajada

-candy tienes que estar dicen que vendrán muchos chicos lindos-comento la mucama tratando de que Candy cambiara de idea

-no ….No asistiré igual no estoy interesada en chicos en estos momentos…

-ah pues yo creía que te gustaba el joven Anthony –comento la pelirroja burlona

-¡que! Cállate te uden escuchar!-dijo mientras le tapaba la boca ah dorothy

-Ok muy bien no hablo de el tema solo digo …deberías asistir

-bueno si asistiré pero exactamente para bailar presentarme como dama de sociedad ni nada por el estilo –dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Candy no me digas….Es lo que pienso? –dorothy ya conocía ah Candy por 8 meses la conosia mas que todos

-si es lo que piensas are unas cuantas bromitas-dijo sarcásticamente

-Candy no empieces con tus pendejadas-dijo la mucama en tono gracioso

-Solo le quiero dar una despedida ah la tia abuela me iré por 3 meses se lo merece –dijo mientras se alejaba de la mucama.

Para dirigirse ah su habitación pensaba en llamar ah su mejor amiga annie

-Halo Candy –dijo la morena

-Hola annie tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo Candy

-Si yo tan bien , te diré yo primero creo que mi caso es peor….Me ire por 3 meses ah un tal colegio san pablo en Inglaterra

-Hay por dios! Annie yo también ire!-comento emocionada la rubia por lo menos no estaría sola en ese internado

-Enserio! Pues que bueno así me defenderas de las niñas malas

Las dos rieron por un rato para luego seguir con su charla…

-Espera annie eso quiere decir que asistirás ah la fiesta de hoy?-comento Candy

-Si mi mama me hablo de eso de una fiesta de despedida pero no me dijo que era en la mansión de los Andrew

-Si y sabes…Archie tan bien estará –dijo la rubia en tono de voz burlona

-OH enserio!?...Entonces tendré que ponerme mi mejor vestido –comento la morena

-Hay por dios annie cuando te le declararas ah archie?-pregunto con intriga la rubia

-No me salgas con esas Candy…Pues yo lo are cuando tu se lo declares ah Anthony –comento sarcástica

-No eso jamas pasara además….Candy se quedo en silencio recordando lo del beso

-¿Qué? –pregunto una annie curiosa

-mmm nada olvídalo… y te iva ah informar que los chicos y yo `planeamos hacerle la ultima broma ah la tia –abuela antes de la despedida

-Bueno Candy no me sorprende eres asi! Te conozco soy tu mejor amiga-comento relajada

-y entonces ayudaras annie?-dijo la rubia

-Supongo ….y de que se trata que planean

-Bueno viene un tal GRADCHESTER muy importante y le aremos pasar pena ah la tia abuela –comento burlona

-Hay Candy tu y tus pendejadas …

-Diablos! Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso el día de hoy-dijo Candy mientras reia para luego terminar su charla

La fiesta empezara ah las 5 de la tarde ya eran las 4 y no había visto ah los chicos , luego de un rato llego dorothy ah su habitación

-Candy la señora Andrew me ordeno que te vistiera

-No me quedare así esos vestidos son muy incomodos –dijo la rubia crusandoce de brazos

-Vamos Candy! Me despedirán si no te visto .dijo dorothy haciendo que Candy entrara en razón!

-muy bien…muy bien lo are –dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos

Dorothy aceptó y empezó ah vestirla lo mas hermosa posible

….

Ya era las 5:30 de la tarde y Candy ya estaba lista tenia un vestido que le llegaba a los pies color crema con rubís color esmeralda que brillaban tenia el cabello suelto

Adornado con una cinta decorada por rubís se veía realmente hermosa ….mientras dorothy terminaba de maquillarla tocaron la puerta de su habitación

Candy se levanto y al abrirla era Anthony que vestia de un esmoquin elegante azul

-ca-candy –tartamudeo el rubio –estas hermosa…

-gracias tu no estas nada mal –dijo mirando al rubio de pies ah cabeza

-Vamos Candy –la tomo de la mano – Los chicos nos esperan en la sala de fiesta

Candy tenia unos tacones que no la dejaban caminar muy bien por esa razón se sujeto del rubio aun mas fuerte

Bajo por las escaleras sujetada del rubio mientras Archie y Stear los observaban atonitos ah la escena

Candy estas estas..-dijo archie sin terminar la frase la termino de decir su hermano mayor

Preciosa!-dijo stear

Gracias los 3 estan muy buen mozos –dijo Candy-pero ya deben de venir todos sobre todo el grandchester

Candy observo ah la puerta que estaba abierta viendo como llegaba un carruaje en donde salían los britter

-llego annie –dijo Candy mientras se dirigía ah la puerta

Vio como annie salía con un hermoso vestido rosa del carruaje

-Hola Candy-se abrasan-estas muy bella

-si pero no tanto como tu –dijo la rubia sonriendo

Archie se quedaba mirando de pies ah cabeza ah annie lucia muy bella

-Hola archie-comento la morena

-Annie luces hermosa –dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-Gracias tu tan bien –dijo sonrojándose

Mientras los chicos conversaban en algún lugar del camino se encontraba un chico muy molesto

Padre ya te dije que no quiero ir! –comento Terry

-Pues lo tienes que hacer pronto serás el heredero de nuestra fortuna y hay que presentarte formalmente como el hijo del duque de grandcheter

Dijo el duque muy molesto.

-No me interesa , sabes que me vale verga todo el dinero –comento el castaño subiendo el tono

-TERRENCE GRAHAN GRADCHESTER! No te permito que me hables asi –le dijo el duque tratando de tomar calma

Terry solo se quedo callado viendo por la ventana del carruaje mientras se dirigían ah la mansión de los Andrew

….

Candy conversaba con annie mientras los chicos vieron un hermoso carruaje llegar

Señor grandchester! Es un placer tenerlo –le dijo la tía abuela aun en la entrada

Maldición! Llego el gradchester –dijo Candy ah annie

-chicos! –los llamo Candy para que se dirigieran así ella

Terry observaba aquella escena mientras la señora Andrew y su padre conversaban vio ah la chica como le hacia señas ah los demás para que se reunieran

Muy bien Candy! Empezamos el plan ya?-dijo archie

Si –dijo Candy-mejor vamos ah otra parte antes de que termine de entrar el señor ese …

Todos estaban escondidos bajo la gran mesa que había en el salón ….

-Duque terrence les quiero presentar ah mis 3 sobrinos y ah mi sobrina –dijo Elroy –Dorothy busca ah mis sobrinos –le ordeno

-Parece que nos están buscando –dijo Anthony en susurro

-ya el lugar se encuentra repleto de gente esperemos ah que empiece ah hablar la tia abuela

Todos asintieron con la cabeza …..

-No están en sus habitaciones ni por ninguna parte señora Andrew-dijo una asustada dorothy

-Seguro esto fue obra de candice ya no se que hacer con ella-dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

-candice?...candice White Andrew…. Es esa la hija de William Andrew? El multimillonario-pregunto el duque de gradchester

-si así es acaba de cumplir 16 años y es la mas rebelde de la familia a veces es tan intolerable –dijo la tía abuela

- la entiendo terrence también se comporta así

-Es un joven muy apuesto seguro que encontrara una esposa de buena familia-aseguro la tia Elroy

Terry solo veía ah los lados preguntándose en donde se encontraba la rubia que le había llamado la atención

…

Luego de un rato la sala se encontraba tan llena que no se podía dar paso…..

tanta gente rica aquí y gente pobre muriéndose haya afuera –penso Candy

la tía abuela hablaba con sus socios y aprovecharon pala salir de bajo de la mesa los 5 chicos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta de atrás

-Donde se encuentra el grandchester –dijo Candy

-Esta afuera hablando por teléfono –dijo stear

-En el jardín?-pregunto la rubia

-Si-dijo Anthony

-Trajiste el balde de agua fría Anthony-pregunto sonriendo

-TOMALO TEN CUIDADO –le dijo el rubio

-Candy puedo acompañarte no quiero que vayas sola-dijo annie

-esta bien chicos ustedes se quedan aquí …cuidándome la zona-dijo Candy picara

Los chicos asintieron …

Terry se encontraba sentado en una banquilla del jardín mientras su padre hablaba por teléfono se sentía aburrido cuando de pronto escucho ah dos chicas acercarse

Era la rubia acompañada de otra chica morena , Terry decidió esconderse detrás de unos arbustos para observar lo que tramaban aquellas chicas la morena llevaba un

Balde de agua mientras la rubia se tropezaba por cualquier lado …..

-Maldición annie no puedo caminar con estos jodidos tacones-dijo Candy molesta

-Candy enserio vas ah hacer esto-dijo una preocupada morena

-si –dijo la rubia segura

-Candy se supone que eres una dama de sociedad ….Hija de un multimillonario …-dijo la morena desesperada

-Al diablo la sociedad …no me importa un carajo lo que piensen de mi-dijo Candy subiendo el tono –y sobre todo mi padre fue el que decidió esto

No quiero se la niña mimada que todos piensan –ya tengo 16 por lo menos necesito que me den respeto

Annie comprendió todo lo que le decía su mejor amiga…

-Lo entiendo Candy te apoyo y siempre te apoyare y si te retan que sea ah las dos –sin mas se abrazaron

-muy bien annie ahora …hay esta ese gradchester hablando todavía …pienso trepar al árbol

-uhhh Candy con esos tacones lo dudo y con ese vestido …enserio?-dijo burlona Candy

Terry miraba lo que hacían aquellas dos….

-Maldición tienes razón …Pero no me detendré por un vestido u unos tacones

Annie la miro curiosa tratando de entender lo que le decía –mientras abrió los ojos al ver lo que hacia su amiga.

-No me detendré por un vestido…..-dijo mientras se jalaba el cierre del vestido para luego quedar con una camiseta que le llegaba al ombligo y unos shorts ajustados

Muy cortos notando su figura ,Terry solo abrió la boca y los ojos al ver ah aquella haciendo eso .

-ni por unos tacones-dijo quitándoselos

-Candy estas locas ,maldición cuando los chicos se enteren…-annie no termino la frase

-Tu no le dirás ah los chicos que me semi desnude en el jardín –dijo en tono burlón la rubia

-esta bien –dijo annie sonriente mientras le entregaba el balde de agua fría

-trepare al árbol –dijo la rubia-este duque va ah sentir solo un pequeño susto –dijo burlona

Candy trepo al árbol con una sola mano mientras con la otra sostenía el balde

Candy sin pensar más le hecho el balde entero de agua al duque

¡QUE!-dijo el duque de gradchester empapado –DONDE ESTA LA SEÑORA ANDREW! ESTO MERECE UNA DENUNCIA

Se dirigió adentro de la casa con vergüenza …Terry miraba aquel acto de la rubia que lo dejo sin habla …Annie ya se había ido con los chicos

Candy reía locamente hasta bajar del árbol…

-´´ donde esta la señora Andrew! Esto merece una denuncia ´´ repetía Candy en tono burlón mientras hacia mofas

-wau nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ah mi –dijo Terry mientras salía de su escondite

-¿Qué DIABLOS!?-dijo Candy mientras recogía du vestido del pasto

-no hace falta….Creo que ya vi suficiente-rio Terry

-¿Quién carajos eres tu?-dijo Candy

-Terrene gradchester ah sus servicios –dijo mientras le tomaba una mano ah Candy y la besaba

-sueltame-dijo Candy jalando su mano –tu debes ser ese invitado especial de el que hablaba la tía abuela

-Supongo y tu debes ser la famosa ´´candice White Andrew ´´ dijo sarcástico –sabes la señora Andrew te esta buscado y no luce bien deberías ir si no quieres que pasen cosas malas…dijo el chico castaño

-quien carajos te crees tu para mandarme?-dijo Candy-dolo eres otro imbécil millonario que se cree mucho

-estas equivocada –dijo firme el chico –no me gustan estas fiestas decidí pasear por aquí ah tomar aire y te encontré desnudándote …y sabes desde esos arbustos hay una buena vista-dijo el chico haciendo enfadar ah Candy

-mira maldito pervertido como te atrevas ah hablar me las vas ah pagar –dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño

-esta bien …pero con una condición-terry se acerco ah ella hasta pegarla de un árbol –que me des un beso-le susurro en su oído

Candy se quedo mirando ah Terry ah los ojos fijamente notando sus ojos azueles que en ellos se perdió rápidamente …para luego reaccionar

-Ni en tus mas grandes sueños pervertido-dijo la rubia empujándolo

-Como quieras no diré nada de todas formas solo-dijo Terry con su tono de voz sexy-solo bromeaba…y además no me gustan las pequeñas y sobre todo pecosa

-y ah mi no me gustan los acosadores pervertidos ….dijo Candy molesta –Además tengo novio…candy lo dijo son pensar mientras recogía su vestido y sus tacones para luego ponérselos….

Se escuchaban pasos de la puerta por lo que Candy empujo ah Terry hacia los arbustos , haciendo que este callera graciosamente

Candy dios mío aquí estas la señora Andrew te busca como loca-dijo dorothy

-Lo se debería ir verdad?-dijo Candy apenada

-si …y mírate como estas ..dorothy le arreglo el cabello y el vestido ….Tienes que ir

-Esta bien…dijo Candy

…..

-Maldición en donde esta Candy?-pregunto el rubio preocupado

-mira hay viene con una mucama-señalo stear

-Dios la descobrieron-dijo annie preocupada

Todos decidieron salir del escondite al ver ah Candy

-anthony-stear –archie—candy hay están-dijo la tia abuela-vengan quiero presentarles al duque de grandchester

-Señora Andrew el duque dice que quiere denunciarla-dijo dorothy

-¡como!-dijo en tono de voz la tia abuela

-Esta como loco reclamando en la habitación de abrriba-dijo dorothy

Todos sabían la razón de aquello ya que era parte del plan….

Ustedes tienen algo que ver con todo esto no es cierto?-dijo Elroy

Los chicos solo se quedaron en silencio ,bajando sus cabezas

-Lo sabia son un desastre total-dijo la tia abuela en tono de voz alta haciendo llamar la atención de todos los de la fiesta

Salía el duque muy molesto de la habitación armando berrinche…

-este traje es el mas costoso de américa y uno de sus sobrinos por jugar me lo daña así? Ahora tendrán que ver las consecuencias –dije un duque muy molesto

-PADRE….fue yo –se escucho la voz de Terry-fui yo no fueron ellos solo quise hacer una pequeña broma es todo

-el duque se calmo y se dirigió afuera del lugar –un tanto enojado

-SE ACABO LA FIESTA-dijo ELroy –observando como todos se retiraban

…..

-Adios Candy-se despedia annie –nos vemos mañana al abordar el barco

-esta bien annie nos vemos-candy se sentía mal por todo aquello ese señor era el caso mas difícil que había tomado haciendo bromas

Fue solo un poco de agua no lo entendia ..luego de abrazar ah annie y despedirse decidio buscar ah el castaño necesitaba agradecerle por no delatarlo

Candice-la llamo la tia abuela –ven acá necesito presentarte ah mis invitados especiales –Candy la miro notando que se encontraban sentados los chicos

El es Anthony brower- anthony extendió la mano hacia el duque de gradchester y Terry.

El es archibald cornwell y el es alistear cornwell

Y finalmente candice White Andrew-candy extendió la mano hacia los dos caballeros

-duque mañana temprano partiremos hacia Inglaterra me pregunto si terrence estará con nosotros-pregunto elroy

-Si tomaran el mismo viaje espero que sus sobrinos sean buena influencia para terrence –comento el duque serio

-Si lo serán se lo aseguró …

Candy rondaba por el patio pensando en el cambio que daría su vida a partir de mañana

-¡maldita sea!-se dijo asi misma

-No es bueno hablar ah solas –dijo Terry un tanto burlón

-tu!-le dijo en tono serio-te estuve buscando –dijo la rubia

-que? me darás el beso que te pedí –dijo sonriendo de lado

-no creas idiota –dijo Candy mirando el suelo-pero no eres tan idiota por delatarte-suspiro-gracias…

-no hay de que –dijo riendo

CANDY! Se escuchaban ruidos era Anthony

-lo siento me tengo que ir me buscan –dijo mientras se iba

-Me debes una grande pecosa-dijo Terry con tono de voz sexy

Candy asintió y se fue de aquel lugar

-Candy donde estabas?-pegunto Anthony

-Nada solo paseaba por el patio –dijo viendo hacia atrás

-Candy quieres que te acompañe ah tu habitación-pregunto apenado el rubio

-claro Anthony-dijo Candy tomándolo del brazo

…..

Muy bien aquí estamos-dijo rubio entrando ah la habitación de Candy

Si así es estamos solos….dijo Candy viendo hacia los lados

Candy yo yo….quería decirte algo –dijo nervioso el rubio

Te escucho –dijo Candy sentándose en la cama de su habitación

Candy tu…..tu…tu ME GUSTAS!-sin mas soltó la palabra Anthony dándose la vuelta para no verle la cara ah Candy

Anthony…Candy se quedo en silencio al escuchar algo que esperaba desde hace mucho –anthony tu …tu también me gustas-dijo la rubia haciendo que el se volteara

Ah verla –sin mas decir Anthony rodeo sus manos por la cintura de Candy y la jalo hacia ella y la beso profundamente Candy le rodeo el cuello acercándolo mas ah ella

Para luego de un rato separarse…

Candy yo te amo y quiero tener una relación contigo –dijo el rubio aun sujetándola por la cintura

Al escuchar esas palabras de Anthony Candy lo abrazo

No sabes cuanto espere esto –le susurro al oído ah su nuevo novio

Para luego volverse ah besar pero mas apasionadamente…

Ya me tengo que ir Candy –le dice el Anthony

Si mañana todo será diferente –dijo Candy mirándolo con ternura

Adiós-la volvió ah besar rápidamente para luego irse

Candy solo sonrió al ver la actitud del chico

…

-ya eran las 11 de la noche y Candy no podía dormir por alguna razón extraña pensaba en el castaño ah cada momento

No sabia la razón pero apenas cerraba los ojos veía su imagen..

-No puedo negar que el pervertido es guapo-se hablo ella misma-que te pasa Candy! Tienes que estar pensando en tu novio

ANTHONY….mañana todo será nuevo …diferente ….

..Candy pensó hasta que por fin se quedo dormida decidida ah empezar su nueva vida…


	3. Chapter 3

Sentimientos confusos

**Capitulo 3 : drama en el barco …**

Era sábado y ah las 5 am toda la mansión Andrew se encontraba de ´´patas arriba´´ por así decirlo todos estaban corriendo por todos lados ya era la hora de partir

Ah Inglaterra y no estaban listos aun..

**-Candy candy! –** llamaba dorothy ah su puerta pero esta no respondía no había otra opción y la mucama tubo que entrar ah la habitación

**-santo dios candy!-**dijo la mucama viendo ah candy dormida

**-que…..que sucede dorothy?-**dijo la rubia apenas abriendo los ojos

**-como que que sucede!? Ya son las 5 de la mañana todos están arreglando sus cosas y tu aquí durmiendo** –dijo una pelirroja enojada

**-Diablos! Es cierto el viaje!-**dijo candy saltando de la cama-**dorothy puedes ir empacando esos vestidos** –dijo la rubia mientras corría ah bañarse

….

Ya todos estaban listos pero aun faltaba candy por bajar…

**-Por que las mujeres siempre duran tanto para arreglase?-**exclamo stear en tono curioso

**-cállate stear! Hay viene candy** –dijo Archie observando como llegaba candy

**-¿Cómo amaneció mi dulce candy?**-dijo Anthony agarrándola de la mano

**-bien y como amaneció mi príncipe**-dijo candy tomándolo de la barbilla

Stear y archie solo observaban atónitos la escena de ambos rubios hasta que archie soltó la lengua

**-chicos hay algo que aun no nos han contado?-**dijo frunciendo el ceño el castaño

**-este….Bueno…Nosotros…les queríamos contar en el barco** –dijo el rubio nervioso para luego rascar su cabello

**-No me digan que ustedes dos…-**dijo stear sin terminar la frase

**-si así es SOMOS NOVIOS**-dijo la candy con orgullo

**-pues creo que ya era hora chicos**-dijo stear riendo

**-bueno ya debemos ir nos espera el carruaje** –dijo archie interrumpiendo la escena

**-muy bien vamos**-dijo la rubia sin mas salieron todos de la mansión…

…..

Ya habían llegado en ah la estación en que partirían, había mucha gente despidiéndose antes de abordar al barco…

**-Queridos sobrinos el es el señor Tom y se ara cargo de cuidarlos en Inglaterra** –dijo la tía abuela

**-que!? Aparte de enviarnos ah la cárcel tenemos niñera? Tía por dios ahora si que me siento estúpida**-dijo candy en tono alto

**-Baja la voz candy…ya fue suficiente con el escandalo que provocaste anoche** –dijo elroy

**-que yo sepa ese escandalo lo ocasiono usted solita yo solo obedecí ah todo lo que me decía** – dijo en tono sarcástico la rubia

-**Candice White Andrew!-**dijo la tia abuela con la cara roja

**-Mande!-**dijo la rubia en tono gracioso

**-Desde cuando te expresas así… Parece que te hubieran criado en una granja** –dijo elroy cruzándose de brazos

**-ushhh…se nota que no me conoce Elroy yo toda mi vida eh hablado así –**dijo candy mientras hacia gestos con la cara

**-Suficiente!...te iras ah ese internado y te convertirás en una señorita de alta sociedad** –dijo la tia abuela decidida …candy solo la ignoro y tomo la mano de su novio y lo alejo de la tía

**-Candy enserio aras que muera antes de tiempo-**dijo el rubio en tono burlón

**-Solo bromeaba me encanta ver su cara cuando se pone así de roja como un tomate** –dijo candy riendo

**-Candy….que tal si me das un beso como el de anoche**-dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente

**-Muy bien….pero con una condición…**dijo la rubia pícaramente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Anthony

**-cual?-**dijo Anthony tomándola por la cintura

**-bueno que me hagas un baile sexy hoy en la noche**-dijo candy mientras reía

**-Como?-**dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos

**-nooo solo bromeaba Anthony** –dijo riendo ah carcajadas-**oye sabes que nadie se puede enterar de esto verdad**?

-**Si candy lo se…. Aunque quisiera gritarle al mundo que tengo de novia ah la mujer mas bella del mundo –**dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

**-Bueno entonces….ya te puedo dar tu beso**-dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos por su cuello….sus labios estaban 1 medio centímetro para tocarse cuando de repente….

**-Oigan tortolitos disculpen por interrumpir su escena pero me podrían decir en donde se encuentra la estación** –dijo un castaño ojos azules conocido como Terry…

**-QUE! Que…este…Terrence no es lo que crees**-dijo la rubia nerviosa

-**que no es lo que creo? Umm si tienes razón no creo que tu tengas la novia mas bella del mundo** –dijo Terry mirando de reojo ah Anthony

**-Eso no es tu asunto …como llegues ah abrir la boca yo**!...anthony no termina de decir la frase por que su novia lo interrumpe

-**Anthony ya basta no le agás caso**…dijo la rubia –**y Tu!-**dijo señalando ah Terrence -**la estación esta cruzando ese camino**…dijo candy señalándole ya que estaban muy alejados

**-Muy bien me quedare callado no le diré ah nadie lo que tienen….me debes dos con esta pecosa**-dijo Terry para luego irse

**-ok ahora explícame por que terrence dijo que le debías dos?-**dijo Anthony en tono serio mientras veía como se alejaba Terry

**-Anthony no me digas que estas celoso?-**dijo candy en tono burlón..anthony solo bajo la cabeza –**cariño sabes que solo tengo mis ojos puestos en ti**

**Y además nunca me enamoraría de una persona como el** –dijo la rubia mirándolo fijamente

**-lo siento tienes razón perdón por desconfiar de ti es que terrence me da muy mala espina desde que lo conocí**-dijo el rubio en tono comprensivo

**-claro tu tienes tus razones la verdad es que me siento muy agradecida con el por cubrirnos la de anoche creo que en verdad me pase**-dijo candy

**-Bueno mi chiquita traviesa basta de charla hay que regresar sabes.** el rubio agarrándola de la mano …

Cuando la pareja regreso ya había llegado annie se encontraba despidiéndose de sus padres antes de subir al barco…candy y los chicos se terminaron de despedir

Para luego subir al barco con su nueva ´´niñera ´´y Terry que siempre se mantenía alejado de ellos.

…

…

El barco ya había empezado ah navegar mientras todos los chicos se encontraban en primera clase…Candy y annie se encontraban en un camarote habían pedido que

Se lo pusieran juntas…

**-¡QUE! Entonces ya eres novia de Anthony** –dijo en tono voz alto annie

**-si si annie pero baja la voz nadie se puede enterar de esto de acuerdo?-**dijo la rubia

**-esta bien soy una tumba pero…Me podrías decir quien es el castaño sexy del camarote de arriba** –dijo con picardía la morena

**-ah hablas de terrence?-**dijo candy alzando una ceja

**-con que así se llama esta como para comérselo ese papito….si no me interesara Archie bueno quizás…-**dijo la morena dijo picara

**-que !como que quizás por dios annie** –dijo candy riéndole ah carcajadas –**estas muy atrevida últimamente y además…**

**-que!?-**pregunto annie con intriga

**-recuerdas ayer por la noche que me semi desnude para poder trepar al árbol….bueno ese terrence estaba viéndome **

**-que diablos!-**dijo annie abriendo los ojos –**ósea que es.. es como si te le hubieras desnudado** –dijo la morena en confusión

**-ushh!...no annie si supieras lo insoportable que es ese chico…aunque tiene lo suyo**-dijo candy picara

**-si lo se esta bien sexy el gradchester**-confirmo annie

-**bueno bueno ya no deberíamos hablar de terrence ummm annie sabes ya soy novia de Anthony y eso significa que….**

**-eh eh de que hablas?**-pregunto la morena nerviosa aunque ella ya sabia ah lo que se refería candy

**.Annie no te hagas la loca tu muy bien sabes que tienes que declarártele ah archie** –dijo la rubia con intriga

-**QUE! Estas loca! Jamás le dire ah archie JAMAS entiendes**?-dijo la morena segura

**-Annie lo siento mucho pero trato es trato le diras ah archie así sea que te obligue crees que nadie nota como te echa el ojo?-**pregunto la rubia

**-Si si si candy lo se quizás nos gustemos pero….-**annie no termina de decir la frase

**-Nada lo aras y punto** –dijo la rubia jalándola por la mano para así sacarla del camarote**-Archie! Archie!** –gritaba candy

**-¡Diablos cállate candy**!-dijo la morena tratando de soltarse pero no podía la fuerza de Candy era increíble

Las chicas entraron ah una enorme sala de estar que tenia el barco el primera clase donde se encontraban los 3 chicos mientras que Terry estaba alejado en una mesa

**-rayos! Annie camina** –decía candy ya que annie se ponía dura para no moverse pero la soltó al ver algo que la sorprendió

Estaba Archie puliéndole los zapatos ah Anthony…

-**Archie falta en el otro zapato** –mandaba Anthony

**-Que rayos hacen** –pregunto la rubia

**-bueno candy recuerdas sobre el trato que hicieron Archie y Anthony sobre de el que ganara la apuesta iba ah ser el esclavo del otro** -comento stear

**-uhh si pero amorcito no crees que estas siendo muy duro** –dijo candy para luego sentarse en las piernas del rubio

**-ummm lo que tu digas mi vida Archie por esta vez te salvas** –dijo Anthony comprensivo

Terry solo observaba la escena atónito por alguna razón se sentía envidiado del rubio decidió ignorarlo y se marcho hacia su camarote.

…

Ya era el segundo día en el barco y Candy decidió levantarse temprano mientras que su compañera de habitación se encontraba dormida …Pero al dirigirse al comedor se encontró con Terry que estaba ayudando ah una paloma

**-Wow no sabia que los pervertidos tenían sentimientos **–dijo candy sarcástica

**-Parece que se estrello con una de las velas del barco** –dijo Terry ignorando el comentario de la rubia

**-ummm creo que yo tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi camarote** –sin mas candy se dirigió al camarote corriendo pero se olvido de que se encontraba annie

Todavía durmiendo ocasionando que esta medio abriera los ojos…

**-Candy eres tu?-**dijo annie tapándose con una mano los ojos por la luz del día

**-lo siento annie me podrias decir en donde esta el botiquín de primeros auxilios **

**-esta debajo de la cama…pero para que?-**pregunto curiosa annie

**-ehhh nada importante adiós!-**dijo candy mientras salía del camarote con el botiquín

**-Aquí esta terrence** –dijo candy entregándole el botiquín

**-gracias pero llámame Terry terrence suena como nombre de un viejo** –dijo Terry en tono burlón

**-Ok? Terry …..puedo preguntarte algo?-**dijo la rubia en tono seco

**-Que pasa?-**dijo Terry confundido

**-Bueno es que me gustaría saber por que siempre te mantienes alejado de todos nosotros-**pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

**-La verdad es por que ninguno de tu grupito me agrada** –dijo relajado Terry –**y sobre todo tu novio**-comento honestamente

**-Anthony y se puede saber por que?-**pregunto candy cruzada de brazos

**-Aparte de pequeña y pecosa entrometida** –comento Terry burlón

**-Te dije que no me digas así y no se tu que hablas te crees el hombre mas sexy del mundo-**dijo candy haciendo escandalo

**-Yo no me creo el hombre mas sexy del mundo creo la que piensa eso es otra- **dijo Terry mirándola con intriga

**-QUE! Claro que no Ademasyayotengonovioyjamasmeinteresariaenuntipocomotutecreeselmuybuenoteysoloeresunidiotapervertido…**-dijo candy tomando aliento por

Hablar muy rápido…

**-que? Que dijiste?**-pregunto Terry confuso

**-Nada.. Olvídalo tengo hambre vienes?-**pregunto la rubia

**-Umm depende estarán los de tu grupito –**pregunto el castaño

**-no! y sabes donde esta el comedor **–pregunto la rubia

**-Si ven es por aquí –terry agarro de la mano ah candy para salir corriendo hacia el comedor **

Ya habían terminado el desayuno mientras que Terry se marchaba..

**-Ah donde vas?-**pregunto candy

**-Ven sígueme** –sin mas candy asintió y lo siguió hasta su camarote….

**-que hacemos aquí?-**pregunto candy

**-bueno ves esas escaleras**-le señala-**sube hay y veras…**

**-que que hay Terry?-**pregunto curiosa

-**sube y ya**-insistió el castaño mientras el iba atrás de ella subiendo las escaleras…

**-wow que hermoso…-**La rubia abrió los ojos por el asombro del paisaje que se encontraba en el techo del camarote de Terry

**-Si lo se tiene una vista hermosa**-dijo el castaño mientras se sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendía

Candy al ver lo que hacia el castaño abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida

**-Que? Quieres uno?**-le pregunto el castaño en tono atrevido

**-No! como crees..-**dijo la rubia mientras con la mano le quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca

-**Esta bien esta bien entonces me darás mi beso**- dijo **Terry** mientras la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura

**-Que suéltame pervertido suéltame!-**gritaba candy

**-No lo are pecosa** -dijo mientras se acercaba ah su boca….pero esta con toda su fuerza lo empujo

**-Uhhh pervertido esta vez si que te pasaste y además ya te dije que tengo NOVI**…dijo la rubia siendo interrumpida

**-Si ya se que tienes novio y que es un chico llamado Anthony Brower y que se cree todo un niño bonito de la alta sociedad ya se…**-dijo el castaño en tono sarcástico

-**bu-bueno si ya sabes entonces no me vuelvas ah tocar** –dijo nerviosa candy-**Me voy!...-**dijo decidida la rubia

Mientras que Terry solo la ignoro.. y volvió ah sacar un cigarrillo…

… …

Por los pasillos del barco crucero se rumoreaba que en la noche se haría una fiesta en honor al capitán por que era su ultimo viaje por lo que todos decidieron asistir

Ya se habían echo las 7 de la noche y Annie y Candy se encontraban arreglándose para la fiesta cuando de pronto…

**-Candy llaman ah la puerta** –dijo Annie.

Candy asintió y al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa era el señor Tom se había olvidado completamente de el…

**-Buenas noches señorita White -señorita Britter ….vine ah ver como se encuentran irán ah algún lugar** –comento Tom

**-Diablos! Me eh olvidado completamente de la niñera**-pensó candy para luego responder-**ehhh no no iremos ah ningún lado**

**-Y por que la ropa?-**interrogo Tom mirándola de pies ah cabeza

**-Bueno siempre nos vestimos así verdad annie…-** dijo la rubia para que luego annie confirmara

**-Esta bien entonces no les molestara que cierre la puerta con llave**?-dijo Tom

**-NO!-**gritaron Annie y Candy ah la vez-candy pensó que no les podía arruinar la noche por eso invento otra de sus bromitas para deshacerse de Tom..

-**Eh Tom sabes me siento un poco mareada podemos ir ah fuera**?-pregunto la rubia

**-Si claro lo que digas**-dijo mientras salía..

**-Que planeas candy…-**pregunto la morena-candy solo le guiña el ojo para salir afuera dejando ah una curiosa annie

Candy traía puesto un vestido muy atrevido que le llegaba as arriba de las rodillas que ajustaba sus caderas notando su hermosa figura..

**-Tom…hay en ese cuarto esta un botiquín que creo que tiene pastillas que quitan el mareo** –Tom asintió y entro

Con eso Candy aprovecho el momento y cerro la puerta mientras Tom gritaba del otro lado…

**Señorita White! Gritaba un Tom furioso**

**-Bay Bay niñera**-dijo la rubia riendo ah carcajadas

Terry ya tenia rato que espiaba lo que hacia Candy le parecía una chica muy interesante eran tan iguales lo único diferente se podría decir que eran sexos opuestos

**-PF.. Listo ningún idiota detendrá ah Candy**-dijo la rubia Orgullosa para luego regresar con su amiga Annie para ir ah la fiesta

….

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche y todos se encontraban en un gran salón todos se quedaron asombrados al ver la llegada de dos hermosas chicas Candy e Annie

Se dirigieron ah una mesa donde se encontraban Anthony Stear y Archie..

**-Wow ustedes si que saben llamar la atención de todos**…-dijo Archie

**-Bueno no tenemos la culpa de ser tan irresistibles**-dijo burlona Candy

**-Pensé que no vendrías Candy el señor Tom te estuvo buscando**-dijo Anthony

**-Si y me encontró** –dijo la rubia secamente-**pero ya me encargue de el** .dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

**-Candy se puede saber que le hiciste?-**pregunto stear

**-Nada importante….Oigan que es eso**-la rubia señalo una competencia que estaban haciendo para cambiar el tema

-**Oh si es una competencia para mayores de 18 se trata de el que consuma mas vino se gana 2 pases para el mejor museo de Inglaterra-comento Archie-yo participaría pero tengo 16…**

**-Interesante…..Anthony deberías participar**-Dijo candy mirándolo con ternura

**-Candy este….-**dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza

**-Anthony..por fis..-**le suplico su novia

**-Esta bien!-dijo decidido el rubio – diablos!... en las cosas que metes Candy**

**Ese es mi chico!-dijo candy con orgullo**

Anthony participaba y se habían metido varios retadores hacia el pero el rubio les ganaba..

**-Hay otro retador?-**pregunto el señor que se hacia cargo de la competencia –**no? bueno supongo que tu te ganas el pre…-**dijo el señor siendo interrumpido

**-Yo lo are**…-dijo un castaño ojos azules con un cigarrillo en la boca…

**-Terry….-**susurro Candy mientras el grupo veía atentamente

Ya habían durado 35 minutos y Anthony no aguantaba más hasta que cayo al suelo..

**-Anthony**!-grito Candy levantándose de la mesa en que se encontraba mientras Stear y Archie lo ayudaban ah levantarse había quedado completamente ebrio el pobre

**-Hay otro retador?-**pregunto el señor mientras Terry sonreía victoriosamente mientras le lanzo un beso ah Candy

**.que se cree este tarado!?-**dijo la rubia enojada se**-Yo seré la retadora** **Señor **-dijo Candy decidida

Todos se le quedaron viendo ah Candy con los ojos abiertos..

**-Pero eres una chica-**dijo el señor

**-Tengo 18**-mintio la rubia-**y además hay alguna regla que diga que las chicas no pueden?-**pregunto la rubia

**-La verdad no…no la hay supongo que si puede participar-**dijo el señor

**-Que!? Pero es una chica-**se quejo Terry señalándola

**-que me tienes miedo gradchester?-pregunto candy en tono sarcástico **

**-Conste que te lo advertí** –amenaza el castaño ah candy

**-Éntrale Gradchester** -dijo candy para empezar

…

Ya habían pasado una hora y aun seguían bebiendo Candy y Terry

**-Nunca conocí ah una chica que bebiera tanto**-dijo Terry viéndola con cansancio

**-Ni yo aun chico** –dijo la rubia con nauseas

**-Creo que es tregua pecosa** –dijo Terry rindiéndose

**-Solo queda un sorbo no puedo mas !-**pensó Candy…VAMOS REACCIONA! –**pensó la rubia para agarrar el vino y terminarlo**

**-Diablos-**susurro Terry tirándose al suelo rendido

**-JA! Gane gane gane en tu cara Gradchester!-**dijo una gloriosa Candy para luego sentir nauseas pero cuando el vomito se le vino encima tapo su boca…

Terry fue tras ella para ayudarla

**-Hay maldición!-**Grito candy mientras vomitaba al mar

**-uh eso luce mal** –dijo Terry en tono burlón

**-Tu cállate si no quieres que te vomite encima**-dijo Candy –**Terry veo todo mareado** –sin mas Candy cayo en desmayo por suerte Terry la agarro y la cargo

Hacia su camarote…cuando la recostó sobre su cama Candy abrió los ojos…

**-Anthony mi amor eres tu?-**dijo la rubia apenas abriendo los ojos

**-eh si…dijo Terry tratando de sonar como Anthony** ..Candy esta ebria no notara la diferencia pensó el castaño

**-Me siento terrible mi amor….que tal si me das el beso de buenas noches**-dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados…

**-Como!? No candy yo….yo no podría **–dijo en susurro Terry aunque su propuesta era tentadora el no podía aprovecharse de la situación en que se encontraba Candy

**-Que como que no puedes acaso no era eso lo que querías**- pregunto confusa la rubia

**-Candy tienes que descansar comprende**-dijo Terry en tono suave

Se escuchaban ruidos afuera del camarote llamando ah Candy..

**-Candy ya me voy buenas noches**-dijo el castaño para luego darle un suave beso en la frente

**Candy había reaccionado pero cuando abrió los ojos ya era tarde ´´ANTHONY´´ se había ido dejando ah la rubia con ganas y un `poco curiosa **

…

Ya era lunes el día en que todos ingresarían al real colegio san pablo…

suerte que el día anterior habían pasado una noche increíble que jamás olvidarían…

Faltaría mucho tiempo en el que los chicos volvieran ah disfrutar…

…

**Hola chicas! Gracias por sus review! Esto tratando de hacer los capítulos mas largos para complacerlas y que queden conformes y publicándolos lo mas rápido posible! Así que responderé algunos comentarios**

**Alizzzz G : la historia de definitivamente es de Terry y Candy aunque si tendrá momentos románticos **

**Con Anthony.**

**Yami: Si yo también esperaba un fic que se tratara sobre que hubiera pasado si Terry y Anthony se conoces**

**Pero al ver que nadie lo hacia decidí hacerlo yo misma y gracias ah ti por leer mi historia.**

**Gracias ah todas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sentimientos confusos**

**Hola chicas aquí esta el capitulo 4 de esta Historia **

**Estoy publicando los capítulos lo mas antes posible ya saben tengo también una vida personal jeje y me dura tiempo escribir un capitulo ya que no soy de esas que publican capítulos cortos pues yo no! yo los hago mas largos para que se entretengan ..Ah y había mencionado que en esta historia Eliza y Candy eran primas? Bueno **

**Este capitulo se trata mayormente sobre por que el odio de ambas **

**Bueno les informo por si ah las moscas Así que ah leer!**

**Capitulo 4 : Conociendo el ´´real colegio san pablo´´**

El barco ya estaba llegando ah su destino Inglaterra Londres ,se encontraban muchas personas esperando ah que los pasajeros bajaran del barco

Pero una chica rubia llamo la atención de todos bajando de un brinco del barco…

**-Ashhhh! Llegamos al fin** –dijo Candy alzando las manos

**-Candy todos te están viendo**-dice una annie avergonzada

-**Me vale un pepino que piensen que soy loca llegamos! No se por que estoy tan feliz si de igual forma entraremos en una cárcel** –dijo la rubia en tono gracioso

Pero fue interrumpida por un hombre conocido como la ´´NIÑERA´´ bueno bueno era Tom

_**-Señorita candice White Andrew!-**_dijo poniendo la cara roja el hombre recordando lo que le había echo la noche anterior

**-uhhh…Ya hasta suena como la tía abuela y todo…**.dijo candy poniendo su mano sobre su frente

**-Basta de tus bromas pesadas le enviare una carta ah la señora Andrew sobre todo lo que hiciste anoche** –dijo Tom furioso

**-Has lo que quieras que ara la tía Elroy? Venir ah Inglaterra ah buscarme?-**dijo candy en tono relajado

**-De igual forma se la enviare COM permiso –**dijo Tom para luego irse al coche que los llevaría ah el colegio san pablo

**-Cariño se puede saber que le hiciste al pobre hombre?-**dijo Anthony alzando una ceja.

**-Bueno lo encerré en un cuartito del barco por que me quería dejar encerrada-**dijo la rubia riendo pícaramente

**-Oh claro….Ya entiendo ah la niñera….Que digo el señor Tom** –dice burlón el rubio

**-Si…Oye Anthony quería agradecerte por lo de anoche creo que me deje llevar por el alcohol** –le dijo la rubia en tono dulce

**-Que? De que hablas Candy**-pregunto el rubio confuso

**-Anthony de cuando entraste ah mi Camarote y me dejaste dormida hay **–dijo la rubia confundida.

**-Lo siento Candy pero tengo que informarte que ese no fui yo**-dijo Anthony tratando de acordarse de algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

Candy se perdió en sus pensamientos**- si no fue Anthony entonces quien fue el que me dio ese beso que tanto me lleno de amor?...**pero fue interrumpida por annie

**-Candy ley en una revista de moda que los mejores vestidos de diseñador se encuentran en Londres! Nos es genial eso!-**dijo la morena con una risa

**-eh…Si si claro los vestidos…**Dijo Candy tratando de sonar entusiasmada pero en realidad no le gustaba para nada eso de la moda.

Sin mas entraron al coche que los esperaba…

**-Y Terry ?-**pregunto la rubia viendo que no se encontraba en el coche

**-Quien es Terry?-**pregunta Anthony viéndola de reojo

-**eh….Que digo terrence**-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas fría posible

**-El joven terrence se fue en un coche aparte** –respondió Tom

**-y Porque?-**pregunto curiosa la rubia

**-No lo se señorita candice el solo dijo que se sentía mejor solo-**dijo Tom desviando la mirada de Candy

**-Y desde cuanto te importa el hijo del duque Candy**-dice un rubio frunciendo el ceño

**-queeeeee-dice Candy nerviosa –Solo digo que por la paliza que le di anoche seguro cayo al mar**-dijo Candy con una sonrisita falsa

El rubio solo la miro cambiando su cara y luego vio por la ventana como arrancaba el coche…

**Que le pasa ah Anthony! Esta celoso?-pensó la rubia **

…**.**

Después de un largo viaje Llegaron al famoso ´´Real colegio san pablo´´ el coche iba entrando ah la residencia y se abrieron dos enormes puertas para que entrara

Habían dos monjas esperando la llegada de la familia Andrew …

**-Buenos días –**dijo Tom al bajar del coche para que luego salieran los chicos.

**-Buenos días llegan tarde**—dijo una de las monjas

**-Lo siento hermanas vinimos lo antes posible al bajar del barco**-Respondió Tom

-**Usted debe ser el señor Tom el que cuidara ah los chicos afuera de la residencia **–dijo la monja-**soy la hermana Greis**

**-Mucho gusto** –dijo Tom-**Bueno creo que es hora de que me marche …**

**-Si ya es hora**-comento la hermana Greis con su clásica cara arrugada

La otra hermana se veía mejor persona que la hermana Greis –pensó Candy

**Hermana Margaret guía hacia su habitación ah la señorita White y ah la señorita Britter -**ordeno la hermana Margaret ah la hermana Greis

La hermana Greis llevo ah Candy y ah Annie ah distintas habitaciones la de Candy estaba en la habitación del medio y Annie estaba en la habitación de la derecha

**-Muy bien señoritas estas son sus habitaciones hay están unas enciclopedias que tienen que memorizar** –dijo la hermana Greis señalando una mesita en donde se encontraban los libros de la habitación.

Candy abrió la boca por al ver los libros tan grandes que había que memorizar , la hermana Greis les entrego ah cada una dos uniformes, el blanco era su uniforme normal

Para estar en clase y el negro era para asistir ah Misa …Annie se dirigió ah su habitación y Candy ah la suya.

**-Ok-**suspiro Candy acostándose en su nueva cama-**Entonces este es el famoso Colegio san pablo….No entiendo por que mi habitación esta separada de la de los chicos**

-dijo quejándose cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación-**ah debe ser Annie quien mas?** –pensó la rubia mientras se dirigía ah abrirla

**-Hola soy patricia O´Brian pero me puedes decir Patty soy tu vecina** –dice una chica de anteojos ah Candy

**-Mucho gusto Patty** -dice Candy extendiendo su mano-**entonces tu debes ser la de la habitación de la izquierda cierto?**

**-ah si es hay algo en que pueda ayudarte** _pregunta la castaña con una sonrisa

-**Bueno me gustaría que me enseñaras el Colegio**-respondió la rubia amablemente

**-Si vamos **–dijo la chica de anteojos para luego salir de la habitación de Candy

**-Oh espera busquemos ah Annie** –dijo Candy tocando la habitación de la derecha

**-Annie?-**pregunto curiosa Patty

**-si ella es una amiga mía ella viene conmigo desde américa** –dijo Candy mientras seguía tocando la puerta

**-Que sucede Candy**-Dijo Annie abriendo la puerta

**-Candy ella es Patty y nos enseñara el colegio vienes?-**pregunta la rubia

**-No lo se Candy la Hermana Margaret nos dijo que teníamos que estudiarnos las enciclopedias** –dijo la morena en tono de preocupación

**-En eso no hay problema….Yo podría enseñarle todo lo que necesitan saber** –dijo interviniendo Patty

**-Si Annie vamos! No seas aburrida**-dijo Candy tratando de convencer ah annie

**-Esta bien pero que sea rápido-**dijo la morena para luego ir ah conocer el colegio

…**.**.

Ya habían pasado por lugares como el comedor ,el gimnasio – el patio –los salones – la iglesia donde se realizaría la misa etc…

**-Y esta es la biblioteca** –dijo Patty para terminar su recorrido

**-Wow cuantos libros**-dijo Candy abriendo los ojos cuando de pronto ve acercarse ah un grupo de chicas dirigidas por una persona conocida era nada mas y nada menos

Que Eliza leagan.

**-Como estas primita**-dijo en tono sarcástico Eliza mientras Candy la miraba molesta

**-No me llames Así tu muy bien sabes que solo somos primas en frente de la Tía abuela** **Aquí no somos nada que te quede claro**-dijo Candy mirándola fijamente con rabia

**-Como quieras….Me entere de que vino Anthony creo que preparare mis labios cuando nos veamos** -dijo La Pelirroja haciendo que Candy estallara

**-Eres una…-**Dijo Candy tratando de golpear a Eliza pero fue detenida por Patty y Annie para luego regresar ah su habitación molesta …

Candy estaba metida en sus pensamientos desesperadamente la razón por la que se molesto tanto con Eliza cuando dijo ´´preparare mis labios´´ era recordando

El día en que Eliza le había tendido una trampa ya que ella sabia los sentimientos que Candy tenia hacia Anthony.

**Flashback: Día de la trampa**.

Eliza y Neil sabían que Anthony y Candy se gustaban por la razón en que se miraban todo el tiempo, esto hiso que ah Eliza se le subieran los humos tendiéndole

Una trampa ah Candy ,de alguna forma ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Anthony pero este no le correspondía. Por esa razón siempre le tubo envidia

Ah su prima Candy ella siempre era el centro de atención y pertenecía ah una mejor familia que ella y se había robado el corazón de Anthony.

**-Neil donde esta Candy!**-Dijo Eliza en tono molesto .

**-Esta en el establo jugando con los caballos** –dijo Neil

**-Perfecto! Anthony esta en el jardín lo iré ah buscar …. Toma por esta radio te puedes comunicar conmigo yo tengo una igual así me avisaras cuando Candy nos valla ah buscar…..Ya sabes el plan Neil no tengo que repetírtelo ,sirve para algo bueno por una vez en tu vida**-dijo Eliza para luego buscar ah Anthony.

**-No te defraudare Eliza!** –se dijo así mismo por alguna razón quería impresionar ah Su hermana-**Muy bien ahora ah buscar ah Candy**-dijo Neil dirigiéndose hacia el establo

**-Candy**!-llamaba Neil llegando ah establo

**-que te ocurre**…Reclamo la rubia por esos gritos

**-Bueno te quería preguntar si es verdad que ah ti te gusta Anthony**-dijo Neil como si nada mientras se veía las uñas

**-¡Que! Como claro que no!-**dijo Candy mientras se sonrojaba

**-Bueno menos mal que no te gusta…..Por que no te gustaría ver lo que esta haciendo Eliza en este momento con Anthony**-dijo en tono sarcástico Neil

**-Ah que te refieres..-**dijo Candy en tono serio

**-Velo tu misma…Están en el jardín** –dijo Neil para luego observar como Candy se dirigía al jardín

**Mientras tanto con Eliza…**

**-Anthony! Te estuve buscando** –dijo Eliza , Anthony solo la ignoro mientras recogía rosas , de pronto se escucho un sonido quisquilloso era su radio ya que Neil trataba de

Comunicarse con ella .

**-emm ya vuelvo Anthony** –dijo Eliza ya alejada de Anthony para hablar con Neil por el radio

**-Que sucede Neil**-dijo Eliza ah través del radio

**-Tenias razón Candy apenas le dije que te vi ah ti y ah Anthony reacciono como loca-**dijo Neil haciendo risitas del otro lado

**-Ósea que si viene hacia acá! Muy bien Neil ya cumpliste con tu parte del trato** –sin mas Eliza colgó y Observo ah Candy unos metro de distancia debía actuar rápido

**-Anthony-**llamo Eliza pero ya que el rubio no le presto atención tubo que hacer uno de sus juegos sucios**-Anthony mi pie! **-dijo mientras caía falsamente al suelo del jardín

Tratando de buscar la atención del chico y lo consiguió .

**-Eliza estas bien**-dijo Anthony recogiéndola del piso hasta quedar cerca de ella.

**-Emm creo que no** –vio como Se acercaba Candy –**Anthony acércate mas me duele la rodilla.**–y el rubio asintió

**Pero por sorpresa agarro ah Anthony y le robo un beso**.

Candy vio aquella escena y sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos hasta sentir una pequeña lagrima sobre su rostro aquel Amor que ella le tiene ah Anthony

Es puro y verdadero. A partir de ese día cualquier laso amoroso que ella tenia con Eliza se rompía ella siempre le había hecho la vida imposible ah Candy ,pero ah pesar

De todo ella le tenia cariño pero con esto…Con esto cualquier cariño que ella le tenia ah Eliza había desaparecido Candy solo tenia 12 años y desde eso momento

Detesto ah Eliza con todas sus fuerzas .

**Fin del flashback .**

Esa era la razón cuando Eliza dijo que iba ah ´´preparar sus labios ´´ que va ah hacer! Tratara de volver ah besar ah Anthony?-pensó Candy aun metida en sus pensamientos

**-No lo permitiré!-se dijo así misma**.

**-Quieres jugar primita?...Pues que empiece el juego ya no soy esa niña inocente de 12 años** –dijo la rubia mirando hacia el área de los chicos desde su ventana

**-Mañana empiezo las clases en este colegio pero aun no entiendo algo de anoche en el barco….quien fue el que me dio ese beso en la frente?...Anthony no fue**

**Y no entiendo por que ese beso me gusto tanto….Debe de ser una persona muy buena , recuerdo que le pedí un beso de buenas noches y respondió como un caballero**

**Maldición! Necesito saber quien es…Solo recuerdo que me desmalle , pero…Con quien estaba antes de eso?-pensaba Candy confusa**

**Solo recuerdo que estaba vomitando y Terry se burlaba de mi….Espera! Terry! El …No entiendo fue Terry? Terry? Fue el quien me salvo….**

….

**Les gusto? **** que ara Candy ahora que sabe que fue Terry? Y que quiso decir Eliza con eso de preparar sus labios? No te pierdas el próximo capitulo! Este estuvo corto**

**Pero el otro será mas largo y aclarare los sentimientos que Terry le tiene ah Candy **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sentimientos confusos**_

**Hola ah todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien Aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 , Y quería agradecerles ah todas por sus Revierws por las criticas constructivas **

**y consejos enserio que me pone muy contenta recibir sus Revierws! Ya saben es mi primer fanfic y creo que soy novata en esto de escribir historias, toda mi vida **

**solo leía las historias de las demás así que decidí hacer la mía y aquí esta! **

**LizCarter–SI tienes razón en lo que dijiste en esta historia trato de que Candy sea como en el Anime original, tierna y agresiva…Y con Anthony **

**Un poco seductora y con Terry un poco fastidiosa Así es el amor al principio! Jeje gracias por seguir mis capítulos.**

**Alizzzz G –Gracias ah ti por leer mis capítulos y espero que te sigan gustando mucho! Cuídate!.**

**Nekito 1 – Me pareció muy interesante tu comentario y mereces una explicación …En esta historia trato de ligar un poco lo antiguo con lo actual Así las cosas serian un **

**Poco interesantes y locas sobre Candy en esta historia trato de ponerla como una chica humilde y rebelde cuando sea necesario, es normal que pasen estas cosas **

**Y si tienes otras dudas por favor házmelas saber que para eso estoy **

**Capitulo 5 : El verdadero Terry**

No e**-Terry?-...Terry fue el de el beso no…. no entiendo**-pensaba Candy perdida y totalmente confundida –**No! ese idiota de Terry no pudo ser seguro que cuando me desmaye me dejo hay tirada y vino otra persona y me recogió , claro! Jamás seria ese pervertido no…..El no fue**-dijo Candy decidida. –**pero tengo que averigua**r

**Quien era el que me ayudo cuando estaba así de ebria juro que jamás volveré ah tomar así y de paso aun no soy mayor de edad…Diablos ah quien le importa!**

**Mañana tengo que ver ah Terry**

**El debe saber que paso luego del desmayo.**

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día Candy , Annie y los otros chicos empezarían con sus clases , Candy ya se había puesto su uniforme Patty le había informado que ese día tocaría misa

Así que se puso su uniforme negro Candy estaba con Annie …..Todos se encontraban en el patio antes de que empezara la misa .

**-Candy mira Anthony Stear y Archie –**dijo Annie emocionada

-**Si vamos!** –dijo Candy para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los chicos

-**Chicas!**-dijo Archie

**-Anthony! Al fin quería verte** –dijo la rubia para luego lanzarse en los brazos de Anthony

**-Candy no deberías hacer eso sabes que aquí….**.-dijo el rubio preocupado

**-Lo siento tienes razón –**dijo Candy haciendo una sonrisa cómica

**-Créeme las ganas que tengo de abrazarte pero no puedo y se nos ocurrió una idea ah los chicos y ah mi para poder vernos seguido y hacer lo que queramos -**dijo Anthony

**-Y de que se trata?** –pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

**-Bueno como Annie y tu siempre trepaban árboles por diversión….Este…Quizás puedan trepar en los arboles hasta llegar ah las habitaciones de los chicos-**dijo Anthony en tono Tímido

**-Como! No yo no puedo**-reclamo la morena

**-QUE! Como estas loco! Tu no puedes!**-dijo Candy ah gritos haciendo que el rubio le tapara la boca

**-Candy tranquilízate** –le dijo Anthony quitando las manos de su boca

**-Wow no creo que la explosiva Candy no pueda trepar árboles hasta las habitaciones de los chicos…**-Comento Archie sarcástico

**-Claro que si puedo….Lo haría hasta con los ojos cerrados**-dijo Candy mirándose las uñas

-**Bueno pues demuéstralo…** –dijo Archie haciéndole una miradita molesta ah Candy

**-Oye espera...Me estas retando?**-le dijo la rubia alzando una ceja

**-Si le quieres llamar Así pues entonces es un reto** -dijo Archie sarcástico , Todos los que conocían bien ah Candy sabían que ella era adicta ah los retos nunca se había negado ante uno.

**-Entonces lo acepto!...Idiota…,**dijo Candy en susurro la ultima palabra

-**Oigan chicos ya basta los dos miren ya va ah empezar la misa** –dijo Stear tratando de calmarlos

-**Si vamos antes de que nos reten las hermanas** –dijo Archie

**-Vayan ustedes yo tengo que hablar con Anthony un minuto-**dijo Candy tomando de la mano al rubio mientras los otros se alejaban

**-Que sucede?-l**e pregunta Anthony

**-Bueno te quería decir**….-Candy da un suspiro –T**e quería decir que por favor no te acerques ah Eliza –**dijo Candy en tono bajo

**-Por que lo dices?-**interrogo el rubio

**-Bueno es que…..Te acuerdas que hace tiempo ella te beso…**-dijo Candy mirándolo tímida

**-Si claro como olvidarlo…**-dijo el rubio-Fue horrible!

Candy al escuchar ese comentario reía sin parar .

**-Oye así tan malo besa?** –le pregunto la rubia cómica

-**No es eso….Si no que la única que me gustaba en ese tiempo eras tu –**dijo Anthony penoso

-**Me alegra saberlo ….Pero ella dijo algo de que prepararía sus labios** –dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos

**-Enserio crees que volveré ah caer en los juegos de Eliza?** –pregunto el rubio con intriga

-**No ….Tienes razón no me tengo que preocupar –**dijo la rubia decidida

**-Bueno pequeña vamos antes de que empiecen la misa.**

* * *

Ya habían entrado ah la iglesia en donde se realizaría la misa había dos filas de bancos de madera una de chicas y el otro de chicos

Candy se encontraba en los últimos puestos de atrás junto con dos chicas que se encontraban en una conversación antes de que ingresara el padre ah la iglesia

**-Amiga! no as escuchado los rumores sobre de que terrence granchester va ah estudiar este semestre aquí!-**comento una de las chicas entusiasmada

-**Si es genial no te han dicho lo lindo que es?**-pregunta la otra chica

-**Bueno pues yo lo conocí una vez en una subasta que realizaron mis padres –**comento la chica sarcástica

**-Enserio! Hay amiga que envidia yo siendo tu en ese momento me hubiera comido ah ese papacito** –dijo la chica picara

Candy solo las escuchaba con la boca abierta –c**omo pueden hablar de el pervertido de granchester así? –**pensó Candy

**-Clarooo después dicen que la mala de aquí soy yo!...-**dijo Candy sin pensarlo las otras chicas se le quedaron viendo extraño

**-ups! –**dijo Candy para luego tapar su boca y vio como llegaba el padre ah la iglesia –**Miren llego el padre!**-dijo la rubia tratando de que le quitaran la mirada de encima

Aquellas dos chicas con las hormonas alborotadas.

La misa tenia ya media hora en que había empezado y el padre se encontraba aun hablando

-**Santa maría madre de dios ruega por nosotros pecadores …**.pero el padre dejo de hablar al ver como un castaño entro dándole una patada ah la puerta de la iglesia

**-TERRENCE GRANCHESTER !**-dijo la hermana Greis en tono alto

-**Hermana Greis veo ah todos los chicos rezando y me pregunto si están siendo sinceros realmente-**dijo Terry sarcástico

**-Dios mío perdónalo-**susurro el padre de la iglesia

-**terrence basta de tus rebeldías OH SI NO!** –reto la hermana Greis

**-Oh si no que?...Me castigara en mi habitación una semana?...Tiene que ser eso por que de este colegio no me puede expulsar mi padre da grandes cantidades de dinero**

**…..Si me expulsa se hunde usted también –**le dijo Terry haciendo que esta estallara de rabia

-**Terrence granchester!-**Grito con la cara mas roja que un tomate **(creo que eso es imposible)**

**-Claro claro la espero en su despacho** –dijo Terry para salir de la iglesia pero se detuvo al ver ah Candy , para luego lanzarle un beso y guiñarle el ojo haciendo

Que esta se sonrojara .

-**Lo conoces!-**le dijo la chica que estaba sentada ah su lado

**-Si dinos de donde conoces ah terrence!-**suplicaban las dos al ver como Terry le había lanzado un beso y guiñaba el ojo, esta no respondía-**Claro! Deben de tener algo**

**Por que si no Terrence no le hubiera mandado el beso-**dijo una de las chicas sarcásticas haciendo que la rubia se enojara y respondiera.

**-Oye deja de decir pavadas Terry-**dijo la rubia sin pensarlo-…..**Para empezar terrence no es nada mío niciquiera lo conozco** –dijo Candy estérica

-**Siii claro entonces si no lo conoces por que te lanzo ese beso** –dijo la chica en tono molesto

**-Pues si les interesa tanto vayan y pregúntenselo par de chismosas** …..-dijo Candy en tono sarcástico –**ya acabo la misa hasta luego** –dijo la rubia para irse y dejar ah las chicas confundidas

**-Oye escuchaste? –nos dijo chismosas -**le dijo la chica ah la otra .

* * *

Candy se encontraba afuera de la iglesia tratando de buscar ah Terry desesperada necesitaba hablarle sobre lo de la noche del barco…Candy busco por

Todas partes hasta llegar ah una colina y tirarse al suelo.

**- Ush! No puedo mas donde diablos esta!–**dijo Candy molesta hasta que escucho una voz conocida

**-Acaso me estas buscando**-se escucho la voz de Terry que se encontraba montado en un árbol

**-Ahhhhh!**-dijo Candy asustada al ver en donde se encontraba el chico.

**-Que? Te sorprende que un Granchester pueda trepar un árbol** –dijo presumido el chico aun montado en el árbol…

-**Terry te vas ah caer baja de hay!** –dijo preocupada la rubia

-**Vamos pecosa no te hagas que yo vi muy bien vi como trepabas en un árbol el día de la fiesta-**dijo sarcástico el castaño

**-Terry! Solo baja que tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante**-dijo cruzándose de brazos la rubia

**-No voy ah bajar…..Si quieres hablar conmigo tienes que subir al árbol –**dijo decidido Terry

**-Rayos…Debes estar bromeando-**dijo Candy en susurro.

-**Que , ahora te da miedo trepar un árbol?-**pregunto sarcástico el castaño

**_-No idiota ….No ves que tengo uniform_**e –dijo Candy molesta

**-Vamos no te hagas la que cumple mucho las reglas señorita**-dijo Terry sarcástico

-¡**Que! Así pues ya veras lo que puede hacer esta señorita –**dijo Candy montan doce al árbol rápidamente dejando ah un Terry sorprendido

**-wow parecías ah un simio** –dijo Terry burlón

**-Cállate Terry! -**dijo la rubia golpeándolo en el brazo

**-Si si si Dime desde cuando trepas arboles?-**pregunto curioso el castaño

**-No lo se….Desde que tengo memoria** –dijo Candy tratando de recordar

**-Cuando era pequeño mi madre me contaba que en su niñez le encantaba trepar arboles** –dijo Terry filosofo

**-Y tu madre por que no asistió ah la fiesta con el duque y tu?**-pregunto curiosa Candy

**-Mi madre….Mi madre murió hace 3 años** –dijo Terry en tono seco

**-Cuanto lo siento …No debí preguntar lo lamento-**dijo la rubia en tono triste

-**Tranquila igual me hace bien hablar de mi madre-**dijo Terry mirando al cielo –**Ella antes de morir me dio esto-**dijo Terry sacando de su bolsillo una especie de telescopio

Pequeño Rosa Que brillaba.

**-Un telescopio?-**pregunto curiosa la rubia

**-Si pero este es especial** –dijo Terry entregándose lo ah la rubia para que lo viera

-**No entiendo que tiene de especial** –dijo la rubia para luego observar por el telescopio y ver que se veían varios diamantes se veía realmente hermoso-**Wow nunca había**

**Visto algo así** –dijo asombrada Candy para luego entregárselo ah Terry

-**Mi madre me lo dio cuando tenia 8 años , Mi padre nunca se intereso tanto en ella solo le importaban los negocios y como hacerse mas millonario** –dijo Terry con desprecio…-E**lla me decía que cuando viera por este telescopio siempre me acordaría de ella ….Yo soy una de las personas que creen que el dinero y la economía no importa al fin y al cabo todos somos seres humanos, todos debemos ser tratados iguales** –dijo Terry en tono de voz dulce dejando ah la rubia sin habla por sus palabras .

-**Yo…..Yo creo lo mismo-**dijo Candy agachando la cabeza

**-Me alegra saber que no soy el único que piensa así-**dijo Terry sonriendo

**-Y como se llamaba tu madre**-pregunto Candy siguiendo la conversación

**-Eleanor Baker** –dijo Terry en tono triste –**Bueno y que me ibas ah preguntar después de todo**-recordó Terry

**-Ah si! Te quería preguntar sobre la noche del barco…..Quería preguntarte si sabes quien me llevo ah mi camarote esa noche-**pregunto Candy

**-No se de que hablas** –dijo Terry nervioso

-**Terry me estas tomando el pelo?...Recuerdo que Salí de ese lugar y estaba contigo luego…**-dijo Candy para luego hacer una pausa

**-Luego que**?-dijo el castaño como si nada.

**-Luego que…Eso es lo que quiero que me digas que paso después** –dijo Candy mirando de reojo ah Terry

**-Muy bien….Que cambiaria si te digo quien fue?**-pregunto Terry irónico

**- Terry** **Yo….**-dijo sin hablar mas Candy.

-**Eso pensé…**-dijo Terry para luego bajar de el árbol en que se encontraba dejando ah Candy sola .

**-Espera Terry!-**Grito Candy tan baleándose en el árbol con fuerza pero por un descuido se resbalo de el.

-**Candy!**-grito Terry al ver como esta caía ,Terry corrió ah ayudarla para luego sentir como esta le caía en sima dejando ah Terry en el suelo y Candy enzima de el dejando

Una escena totalmente incomoda para los dos chicos.

**-Candy me puedo quedar toda la vida en esta posición sabes….**-dijo Terry pícaro mientras Candy solo veía sus ojos azueles

**-Parecen los de un ángel-** pensó la rubia perdida en los hermosos ojos del castaño mientras seguía callada ignorando el comentario del castaño.

**-Candy?-**dijo Terry al ver que esta no le respondía solo se le quedaba viendo con la boca abierta-**Por que me ves así? Acaso vas ah declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa?**

El comentario del castaño hiso reaccionar ah Candy para luego responder firme.

**-Ni en tus mas grandes sueños pervertido…**-dijo Candy quitan doce de la pocision en que estaban

**-Bueno me alegra saberlo te recuerdo que no me gustan las pecosas y pequeñas-**dijo Terry sarcástico mientras se marchaba

**-Espera Terry…. Mocoso insolente!** –grito Candy mientras el castaño solo la ignoraba y seguía su camino

**-Que te ocurre Candy!**-dijo la rubia reflexionando por aquella escena para luego seguir su camino.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche en el colegio san pablo y Candy se encontraba en su habitación con Annie y Patty estudiando las enciclopedias…

**-Rayos ya me aburrí-**dijo Candy bostezando

**-Candy estudia!-**reclamo Annie mientras Patty seguía estudiando

**-Patty estas hay?**-dijo Candy al ver como estaba la chica de anteojos concentrada

**-Que? …**Si solo que me parece muy interesante el estudio-dijo Patty sonriente

-**Wow contágiame-**comento Candy sarcástica

-**Muy bien chicas ahora hay que estudiarse todas las especies de animales** –dijo la morena

**-Hay enserio me estoy durmiendo necesito un descanso** –dijo la rubia cansada

**-Mira Candy!**-dijo Annie mostrándole la enciclopedia

**-Que?**-dijo la rubia curiosa

**-No ves es un cuatí** –dijo la morena señalando la imagen que se encontraba en la enciclopedia

-**Si se parece ah Clint** –dijo la rubia viendo de cerca la imagen.

-**Un cuatí es una especie de panda que solo se localiza en América**-dijo Patty mirando ah Candy de reojo

**-Diablos es una enciclopedia viviente** –susurro Candy al escuchar el comentario de Patty

-**Como?**-dijo la chica de anteojos curiosa

**-No nada…Por cierto que estará asiendo el pobre de Clint en américa-**dijo la rubia acordándose de Clint pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando hablo la

Chica de anteojos…

-**Ah por cierto! Stear me dio esto**-dijo Patty entregándole ah Candy un papel para luego esta abrirlo

**-Parece que es un código**-dijo Annie al observar el papel con Candy

-**Patty sabes que significa este código?-**dijo Candy mostrándoselo ah la chica de anteojos

-**Si este este código se utiliza para telegramas** –dijo Patty observando el papel

-**Candy mira!-**dijo Annie señalando hacia la ventana de la habitación , se veía como una luz alumbraba desde la habitación de Anthony

-**Oh si esos deben ser los chicos avisándonos que debemos ir parece codigo murse** –dijo la rubia emocionada

**-Que van ah hacer chicas?**-pregunto asustada Patty

-**Pues vamos ah la habitación de los chicos-**comento picara Candy

-**Si quieres ir Patty –**dijo la morena mirando de reojo ah una asustada Patty

**-No! Dios no me lo perdonaría –**dijo Patty agitada

**-Dios ya se fue ah dormir**-dijo burlona Candy

-**No yo me quedo aquí vigilare por si alguien viene** –dijo Patty nerviosa

**-Esta bien-**dijo la rubia mientras alzaba el colchón de su cama y sacaba una soga –**Vamos Annie** –dijo Candy mientras se dirigía ah la ventana con Annie

**-Hasta luego Patty –**dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo ah la chica mientras Annie la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo

* * *

Se escuchaban ruidos de ramas moviéndose –Seguro son las chicas-dijo Archie

-**Chicos!**-grito Candy

**-Callate te escucharan las hermanas-**dijo Annie tapándole la boca ah su amiga

-**Lo siento**-susurro Candy

**-Chicas apúrense antes de que las descubran**-dijo Anthony preocupado

**-Muy bien vamos**-dijo Candy agarrando de la mano ah Annie para luego saltar de el árbol en que se encontraban ah la habitación de los chicos Annie por suerte callo

De pie pero Candy callo de trasero chistosamente .

**-Hay rayos mi trasero**-dijo la rubia mientras se sobaba poniendo cara de dolor

**-Cariño estas bien?**-Pregunto Anthony preocupado

**-Si no es nada-**dijo Candy quitándose las ramas del cabello

**-Chicas pasen antes de que las vean** –dijo Stear mientras estas asintieron

Los chicos ya se encontraban en la habitación con tasas de chocolate y galletas se encontraban en una mesa los 5

-**Chicos quien es el de la habitación de al lado?**-pregunto curiosa Candy

**-Es el que armo el escandalo en la misa** –dijo Anthony en tono molesto

**-Terry….**-susurro Candy

**-Anthony se pelio con el** –dijo Archie mirando ah la rubia

-**Como? Que te peleaste! Porque ….**-reclamo Candy

**-El tipo ese no me cayo bien desde la fiesta en américa** –dijo Anthony en tono molesto

**-Anthony ….Terry no es una mala persona –**dijo Candy en tono calmado

**-Que! Y ahora lo defiendes?..**-dijo el rubio enojado

**-Anthony!-**trato de calmarlo stear

-**No déjame Stear Candy dime ah donde fuiste después de la misa?**-interrogo el rubio

**-Anthony yo….-**dijo preocupada Candy al ver como este le reclamaba

**-Dime Candy estabas con el?**-dijo Anthony agachando la cabeza

**-Yo…..-**dijo sin habla la rubia

-**Dime Candy dime si estuviste con el!**-dijo alzando el tono el rubio mientras los demás quedaban atónitos ah la escena

**-Anthony…..Si…Si estuve con Terry** -respondió en tono bajo Candy mientras se le ponían llorosos los ojos

-**Chicos ya cálmense** –dijo Archie tratando de calmar ah Anthony que se encontraba furioso

**-Candy mejor vámonos**-dijo Annie jalándole el brazo ah Candy para luego irse

**-Anthony estas bien**-pregunto Stear al ver al rubio en ese estado

**-Solo….Solo déjenme solo…**-comento dolido el rubio mientras los otros asintieron

La mente de Anthony estaba llena de locas ideas –**Que pasaría si Candy se enamora de ese chico**-pensó Anthony totalmente dolido…

* * *

Candy se encontraba en su habitación Annie y Patty ya se habían ido mientras ella se perdió totalmente en sus pensamientos..

**-Hoy tuve mi primera pelea con mi novio por Terry…..Terry no lo entiendo primero me habla sobre su madre con total sinceridad y luego….Luego se vuelve**

**Un idiota quisiera comprenderlo ….Por alguna razon siempre que estoy con el siento algo...Algo que no siento cuando estoy con Anthony**

**Quisiera saber ...Quisiera comprenderlo ...Quisiera saber quien es el verdadero Terry ...**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en el que viene tratare de mostrar mas los sentimientos que tiene Terry hacia Candy y que cambiara en**

**La relación de Anthony y Candy se pone ah juego por Terry? Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda y espero sus Revierws! Gracias por seguir mi historia!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sentimientos confusos **_

**Hola chicas aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia! En este capitulo Candy esta ´´en la espada y la pared´´ por así decirlo xD este es uno de mis capítulos de esta historia mas loco yo se por que lo digo Espero que les guste Espero sus Reviews Saludos!**

**_Capitulo 6 : Dos promesas de amor._**

-Ya había pasado una semana desde el día de la pelea de ambos rubios Candy tan poco había visto ah Terry nunca asistía ah clases Candy una vez lo encontró

Después de aquel día pero solo le paso por el lado -**es mejor mantenerme ah distancia con Terry ya que por el tuve la pelea con Anthony ´´ (literalmente) –**pensó Candy

Todas se encontraban en clase de castellano y literatura…

**-Terry! Terry Terry –**pensaba Candy sin prestar atención ah la clase-**Por el todo lo malo me ocurre es un…..Es un idiota! Ojala no lo hubiera conocido** –pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profesora de la clase.

-**Candice por favor nombra 3 de los elementos de la comunicación que acabo de decir**–dijo la profesora viendo atentamente ah una Candy nerviosa

**Eh? Ammm..Bueno…**-dijo nerviosa Candy ya que no estaba pendiente de la clase

**-Son El emisor , El receptor y el contexto**-dijo Annie ya que ella sabia de por que su amiga estaba así tan pensativa

-**Gracias señorita Britter pero para lo próxima vez quiero que me responda la señorita White** –dijo seria la profesora Candy solo hiso una risita y le guiño el ojo

Ah Annie en forma de agradecimiento , Luego de unos minutos mas de clase sonó el timbre de Receso y la clase termino…

**-Entonces dime Candy estas así por Anthony?** -dijo Annie ya afuera del salón de clases

-**Si Annie por quien mas seria**…-dijo sarcástica Candy

-**Por Terry ….**-dijo en susurro la morena

-**Que…Que dijiste Annie**-dijo frunciendo el ceño la rubia

-N**ada olvídalo….Deberían de arreglar las cosas ustedes dos yo solo digo-**dijo Annie alzando los hombros con la ultima frase

**-Espero no cruzarme con Terry el es el culpable de todos mis problemas –**dijo Candy cruzada de brazos

-**Haber Candy déjate de rodeos y dime la verdad ah ti te gusta Granchester?**-dijo Annie frenando su paso

-**Que! Estas loca** –dijo Candy en voz alta haciendo que todos los de su alrededor se quedaran viéndola

**-Yo solo decía** –dijo Annie volviendo ah alzar los hombros.

**-Bueno pues no digas tanto..**-dijo Candy en tono sarcástico , Pero luego vieron ah Eliza y ah su grupito molestando ah Patty por lo que se dirigieron hacia ella…

**-Cuatro ojos dinos que se siente ser fea –**dijo Eliza quitándole los anteojos ah Patty

**-Déjame Eliza!**-decía Patty moviéndose hacia los lados sin poder ver nada

**-Eliza devuélvele los anteojos ah Patty –**Amenazo Candy viéndola con furia

-**Hola primita como estas?-**dijo Eliza sarcástica

**-Te dije que no me llamaras así** ….-suspiro Candy…-**solo devuélvele los anteojos Eliza!**-advirtió Candy por ultima vez Eliza solo la miro con rabia y luego tiro los

Anteojos al piso y con un pisotón los rompió.

**-Oblígame-**dijo Eliza secamente haciendo que Candy apretara los puños y respiraba profundamente tratando de tomar calma.

-**primita querida te lo advertí pero si tu no entiendes así que sea por las malas**-dijo Candy para luego estirar sus dedos para prepararse para lo que venia

Todos vieron aquella escena y decidieron hacer un circulo rodeando ah Candy y ah Eliza …

**PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! –**Gritaban todos alzando las manos

**-Que me vas ah hacer Candy eres la santa hija de William Andrew no me puedes hacer nada solo eres otra damita mas** –dijo Eliza en tono sarcástico

-**Ah si? Pues ya veras lo que te puede hacer la santa hija de William Andrew pendeja!**-dijo Candy para luego darle un cachetazo ah Eliza y tirarla ah piso

Para luego montársele en sima y darse revolcones en el piso.

**-Suéltame Candy!**-rogaba Eliza mientras trataba de quitarse en sima ah Candy

**-Desde hace cuanto que quería esto**-dijo Candy en susurro mientras seguían con la pelea .

Pero todo acabo cuando llego una de las hermanas esterica…Era la hermana Greis

**-Candice White! Y Eliza Legan!** –ah mi despacho ahora!-reclamo la hermana Greis mientras las otras asentían Eliza tenia el cabello echo un desastre y el vestido sucio

Por el revolcón Candy solo tenia el cabello suelto sus coletas se habían desatado cuando dieron los revolcones.

* * *

Las dos chicas se encontraban en el despacho sentadas en un sofá doble Eliza solo veía con terror ah Candy mientras la rubia se sentía victoriosa

**-Esto es inaudito! Desobedecieron las reglas del colegio…**-dijo estérica La hermana Greis

**-Fue Can-**Dijo Eliza pero no termina de decir la frase por que la hermana Greis siguió hablando

**-Fueron las dos vi muy bien con mis dos ojos que estaban peleando-**dijo la hermana Greis con furia –las dos serán castigadas en su cuarto 1 semana

**-Como! Eso es demasiado!**-reclamo Eliza mientras Candy solo estaba cruzada de brazos

-**Y no fue demasiado en show que hicieron? –**dijo la hermana Gres estérica

-**Eliza le rompió los anteojos ah Patty no es justo que me castiguen ah mi-**exigió Candy parándose del sofá en que se encontraban

**-Silencio! Las dos serán castigadas 1 semana digan lo que digan** –dijo la hermana Greis alzando el tono

-**Hermana Greis con todo respeto déjeme decirle que usted es una cabeza dura-**dijo Candy viéndola fijamente con rabia

-**CANDICE WHITE ANDREW! Quedaras castigada en tu habitación 3 semanas!**-dijo la hermana Greis con furia mientras la rubia solo Salió de su despacho decidida

Ah encerrarse en su habitación pero se sorprendió al ver ah Patty y Annie paradas en la puerta de su habitación.

**-Candy! Que alivio verte-**dijo Patty para luego abrazar fuertemente ah la rubia

**-Candy estas bien te hicieron algo**-dijo preocupada Annie

-**No chicas estoy bien gracias …..Que paso con tus anteojos Patty –**dijo Candy al ver que Patty tenia unos nuevo

**-Ah pues tenia uno de repuesto-**dijo la castaña picara

**-Hubiera sido lindo que me hubieras dicho que tenias uno de repuesto antes del revolcón con Eliza** –dijo sarcástica Candy

-**Entonces te arrepientes de haber agarrado ah cachetazos ah Eliza?-**dijo Annie curiosa

**-No…En realidad no ya se lo merecía** –dijo Candy picara

**-Y que te dijo la hermana Greis Candy** –dijo Patty

**-Bueno estoy castigada 3 semanas**-dijo Candy guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua

**-Aunch! **–dijeron Annie y Patty al mismo tiempo al escuchar lo que le decía la rubia

-**Candy todo esto es mi culpa vendré ah pasarte los apuntes** –dijo la chica de anteojos tratando de consolarla

**-Esta bien ahora tengo que entrar antes de que me vean afuera** –dijo Candy despidiéndose de sus dos amigas para luego entrar ah su habitación .

* * *

-**Anthony…..Necesito hablar con el urgente pffff ahora se me va ah hacer mas difícil estando encerrada aquí….**pensó Candy recostada de su cama pero luego de analizar un poco se dijo así misma-S**oy Candice White puedo hacer lo que sea iré ah ver ah Anthony hoy mismo ….Son las 9 de la noche espero que no este durmiendo…**Dijo la rubia para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana agarrar su soga y seguir su rutina.

-**Diablos no veo nada –**dijo Candy ya montada en un árbol habían dos habitaciones pero no sabia cual de las dos eran y decidió entrar ah la de la derecha.

**-Anthony? –**dijo Candy viendo la habitación oscura pero al ver una foto sobre una mesita del cuarto que decía **´´Eleanor Baker´´** se dio cuenta de que era la habitación

De Terry…-**Wow era hermosa tiene los ojos azules de Terry y su boca…**-susurro Candy para luego reflexionar por lo que había dicho-**haber Candy tienes novio!-**se dijo así

Misma en aquella habitación oscura pero se sorprendió al ver como entraba Terry ah su habitación.

-**Candy…-**susurro Terry al verla en su habitación

-**Terry yo lo siento entre por error yo**…-dijo Candy agitada

-B**ueno pues déjame informarte que la habitación de tu novio es la de la izquierda** –dijo sarcástico Terry

**-Si ya veo….**-dijo Candy incomoda recordando que tenia que evitar ah Terry

**-Candy dime por que as estado evitándome toda la semana**-dijo Terry viéndola fijamente haciendo que esta se sonrojara

**-Yo…Yo no te evito –**contesto como si nada la rubia cruzándose de brazos Terry solo suspiro –Bueno si te evito pero es por Anthony..

**-Entonces el te dijo que no quería que fueras mi amiga?-**pregunto el castaño alzando una ceja

**-No si no peleamos por ti** –dijo Candy dijo Candy agachando la cabeza

-**Claro claro obedece ah tu novio**-dijo Terry decepcionado

**-No Terry no es eso…Yo si quiero ser tu amiga**-dijo Candy en susurro un tanto penosa

**-Y Entonces ?** –dijo Terry viéndola de reojo

**-No lo se podemos ser amigos muy buenos Amigos solo eso…**.-dijo la rubia directa

-**Bueno pecosa seremos buenos amigos ….Pero con una condición-**dijo Terry pícaro acercándose ah Candy- **QUE NO TE ENAMORES DE MI-**susurro Terry en el oído de Candy.

-**Que! Jamás me enamorare de ti promesa de White…**-dijo Candy chistosamente la ultima frase

-**Muy bien eso es todo ahora vete con tu novio**-dijo Terry secamente

**-ok?-d**ijo Candy para luego salir de la habitación del castaño y marcharse sin mas..

**-pffff que chica..-**suspiro Terry luego de que Candy se fue .

-**Anthony!-**llamaba Candy ya en la habitación de el rubio

-**Candy? Eres tu….**-Se escucho la voz de Anthony dirigiéndose hacia donde Candy

-**Anthony!**-dijo Candy con emoción para luego abrazarlo

-**yo…-**dijo Candy

**-yo…**Dijo Anthony

**-Habla tu primero**-dijo la rubia apenada

**-Candy yo quería pedirte perdón me comporte como un patán yo no debí**…. Dijo el rubio sin terminar su frase

**-no digas nada tenias razón yo no debí hablar de Terry** –dijo Candy mirándolo tiernamente

-**Estuvo mal que te gritara así tu eres alguien muy importante para mi no quiero perderte** –dijo el rubio comprensivo

**-Anthony entiendo que te pongas así yo tan bien me puse estérica cuando ella dijo que te volvería ah besar -**dijo Candy acordándose

**-Así por cierto como fue eso que te peleaste con Eliza?**-dijo el rubia ya que todo el mundo de el colegio hablaba de eso

**-Larga historia ….Me castigaron 3 semanas**-dijo Candy picara

**-Pero puedes venir cuando quieras aqu**í –dijo Anthony tomándola por la cintura

-**Si entonces Anthony…..Ya estamos bien verdad?** –dijo Candy mirando al rubio fijamente

**-CLARO pero con una condición** ….-dijo Anthony viendo al cielo

-**Que pasa?**-dijo Candy curiosa

**-Candy prométeme que no te vas ah enamorar de alguien mas** –dijo Anthony en tono triste

-A**nthony….TE LO PROMETO**-dijo Candy sin rodeos

**-Entonces princesa es hora de que su príncipe le de su beso** – dijo Anthony juguetón para luego chocar los labios con los de Candy para después de un rato separarse

-**Bueno princesa regrese ah su castillo**-dijo Anthony haciendo reverencia

-**Castillo? Será mas bien cárcel** –dijo sarcástica Candy –Adiós Anthony

-**Adiós Princesa**-dijo Anthony para ver como Candy se iba…

* * *

-Eran las dos de la madrugada y Candy se tambaleaba en su cama agitada ..

**-pfff Que calo**r-dijo Candy despertando de su sueño-**Que extraño sueño**-dijo Candy acordándose habían dos caminos en una estaba parado Anthony y en el otro Terry mientras Candy estaba en el medio y no sabia por cual ir .

**Que pasara? Podrá Candy cumplir las promesas que les hiso ah aquellos chicos? Candy puede llegar ah enamorarse de alguien mas ?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sentimientos confusos**_

**Hola chicas! Perdón por subir el capitulo tan tarde deben saber que ya empezaron las clases saben la secundaria…Pero no se preocupen que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible jeje bienvenidas ah las chicas que dejaron su primer Review , Espero que les guste el capi saludos!**

**Capitulo 7: Una Cita en Londres**

Era la primera semana de castigo de Candy y la rubia se encontraba en su habitación totalmente aburrida deseaba ver ah Anthony pero en ese momento se encontraba en clase al igual que Annie y Patty así que decidió darse una escapada…

**-Ahhh**-suspiro Candy-**Afín aire** –dijo la rubia llegando ah una colina que estaba muy alejada de el colegio

**-Que inspirador ver ah una chica descansando** –dijo Terry llegando al mismo lugar con un cigarrillo en la mano dejando ah una Candy asombrada

**-Diablos Terry deberías de estar en clase** –dijo Candy enojada

**-Aparte de pecosa entrometida** –dijo el castaño sarcástico

**-Cállate idiota!** -dijo Candy empujándolo

**-Igual tu tan bien deberías estar en clase**-dijo Terry viéndola de reojo

-**Bueno tuve una pelea con una de mis compañeras y me castigaron una semana**-dijo Candy con intriga

**-Bueno pecosa una semana pasa rápido** –dijo el castaño

**-luego me defendí de la hermana Greis y me castigaron 3 semanas**-dijo la rubia penosa

**-huh..-**comento Terry –**eso si es malo**-dijo el chico burlón **–pensé que era el único que hacia estallar ah la hermana Greis..**

**-Lo debería tomar como alago oh como insulto**?-pregunto incrédula la rubia ,pero lo que no sabia era que Eliza tan bien había faltado ah clases y la había seguido al escuchar unos ruidos desde su habitación.

**-Candy deberíamos salir de aquí**-dice Terry metido en su conversación con la rubia mientras Eliza se encontraba escondida en un arbusto cercano…

**-¡Que! Estas loco**-dijo agitada la rubia

**-Dime Candy paseaste en Londres antes de entrar al colegio** –dijo Terry viéndola fijamente

**-Bueno no pero…-**dijo la rubia sin terminar la frase siendo interrumpida por el castaño

**-Pero nada** –dijo Terry para luego tomarla de la mano románticamente y salir con ella corriendo lejos mientras Eliza se quedo con ira y decidió no espiar mas..

Candy y Terry habían pasado un muro para salir del colegio y se encontraban en la ciudad explorando.

**-Mira Candy entremos ah ese zoológico**- dijo Terry señalando el lugar que se encontraba en la ciudad y sin mas asintió la rubia aun tomada de manos con Terry como toda una pareja.

**-Terry te gustan los animales?-**pregunta Candy alzando una ceja mientras el castaño veía ah un grupo de elefantes

**-Si un poco además me parecen divertidos …Por lo menos ese**-señalo Terry ah un simio del zoológico

-**Un simio que tiene?-**pregunta la rubia curiosa

-**Se parece ah ti** –dice Terry burlón mientras Candy hacia una mueca de expresión molesta

**-Cállate Terry**-dijo Candy mientras el chico reía locamente pero los dos se sorprendieron al ver ah un señor del zoológico interrumpiendo su escena

**-Oigan jóvenes** –dice un señor del zoológico mientras Candy y Terry lo veían con cara de nosotros?

**-Si ustedes par de tortolitos estamos organizando un acto especial en el zoológico y necesitamos parejas** –Dice de repente el señor que vestía graciosamente

**-Que como dice!?-**pregunto Candy incrédula –**el piensa que soy tu novia**-le murmura Candy en el oído ah Terry pero luego se acordó de que estaba agarrada de manos con Terry todo ese tiempo para así soltar rápidamente su mano con la de Terry

**-Que dicen? La pareja que gane se llevara de premio dos cupones para comer en el restaurante ´´Claver´´ de la ciudad** –dice el señor insistiendo

**-Terry di algo**-dijo la rubia nerviosa aun susurrando

-**Si participaremos!-**dice animado el castaño mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de Candy

**-Que Terry no**!-dice la rubia revirando mientras veía ah Terry con una mirada confundida

**-Vamos Anímate tengo hambre…-**dice el castaño con una mirada suplicante

**-Pues yo no..-**dice Candy cruzándose de brazos pero su estomago gruñe delatándola

**-No me digas…-**dice el castaño sarcástico mientras jalaba la mano de una Candy enojada **–Diablos mi estomago me traiciono** –pensó la rubia

Habían varias parejas estaban en un área un poco alejado de los animales y todos escuchaban como explicaba en señor de como iba ah ser el juego

**-Tienen que llevar ah su pareja cargada de hombros y correr lo más rápido que puedan hasta la meta habrán abran obstáculos en la carrera un poco difíciles y otra cosa el que cargue al otro debe llevar los ojos tapados con una cinta mientras el otro guía el camino entonces que comience el juego!-**dijo el señor en tono alto mientras todas las parejas se ponían en posición .

**-Candy me cargas?-**dice Terry burlón

**-Perdón?-**pregunta Candy incrédula al escuchar el comentario del castaño

**-Solo bromeaba**-dice el castaño haciendo una risita cómica para luego agacharse para que la rubia se montara en sus hombros había una chica que tapaba los ojos de los chicos con la cinta asegurándose de que no vieran luego sonó un silbato y todos salieron disparados ah la meta.

**-Ah la derecha. No no no ah la izquierda** –guiaba Candy en camino

**-Diablos Candy guía bien** –dijo el castaño agitado

**-Lo siento**-dice Candy mientras veía el camino atentamente –**Corre Terry corre!-**animaba Candy para luego observar como habían un montón de cascaras de banana **(uno de los obstáculos)-Terry brinca**!-dijo Candy abriendo los ojos mientras el castaño asintió y brinco lo mas alto que pudo pasando aquel obstáculo mientras la rubia vio hacia atrás y se fijo de que se habían caído en las cascaras 3 de 5 parejas dejando ah Candy y ah Terry en segundo lugar .

**-Candy de que puesto vamos**-dijo el castaño mientras corría

**-Vamos de segundo lugar vamos! Terry ya casi los alcanzamos**!-dijo la rubia insistente mientras el castaño corrió con mas fuerza alcanzando ah la pareja para finalmente alcanzar la meta y romper un listón rojo.

Se escuchaban aplausos mientras Candy se quitaba de su posición y le quitaba suavemente la cinta del rostro de Terry y le regalaba una sonrisa

**-Ganamos**!-dijo la rubia con orgullo mientras se lanzaba en los brazos del castaño y lo abrazaba mientras Terry la sujetaba por las caderas

Sus rostros estaban cerca casi tocándose la nariz y los dos chicos se veían fijamente mientras todos seguían aplaudiendo pero de repente empezaron ah gritar ah causa de la escena de los dos chicos**.-BESO! BESO! BESO!** –Gritaba todo el público mientras los chicos se separaron y se ruborizaron.

**-BESO! BESO! BESO!-**insistía el publico mientras los dos chicos se veían ah la cara graciosamente

**-Candy deberíamos hacerlo para que se callen** –dijo Terry como si nada

-**si claro pervertido sigue soñando**-comento la rubia con sarcasmo

**-BESOOOO! BESOOO! BESOOO**!-Gritaban como locos todos

**-Terry solo un beso en la mejilla rápido**- .dijo la rubia para luego dar un suspiro el castaño asintió y le dio un suave y delicado beso en su rostro haciendo que la rubia se quedara inmóvil y sonrojada.

**-Candy?-**dijo Terry al ver ah la rubia paralizada

**-Co-como** –tartamudeo la rubia regresando ah la normalidad

**-Ya me entregaron el premio vamos ah comer**-dijo el castaño tomando su mano

**-Si-**dijo Candy contenta olvidándose de todo y seguir su camino con Terry

Ya habían llegado y se encontraban sentados en una mesa viendo el menú eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde.

Una camarera se acercaba hacia los dos chicos-**que pedirán?-**pregunto en su mano traía una libreta y un lápiz

**-Yo quiero algo que no sea tan pesado….No se quizás una ensalada** –dice Terry dejando ah Candy asombrada

**-Se supone que tenias hambre**-comento Candy sarcástica dirigiéndose hacia donde Terry-**Yo quiero pollo, papas, ensalada y de bebida un te helado …-**dijo la rubia mientras la camarera anotaba para luego marcharse .

**-Diablos Candy como puedes comer tanto?!-**dijo Terry viéndola con asombro

**-Y tu como puedes comer tan poco?!-**comento la rubia en el mismo tono mientras Terry solo suspira

**- Candy puedo seguir así todo el día**-dijo sarcástico el castaño para luego observar como la camarera traía lo pedido y lo colocaba en su mesa y sin mas Candy agarro pollo y se lo metió en la boca como toda una fiera y luego bebió de su te helado Terry solo la observaba con cara graciosa .

**-Que? Que me vez?-**pregunto Candy en tono molesto para luego tomar de su te

**-Sabes Candy esto parece una cita**-comento como si nada el castaño asiendo que Candy escupiera su te helado graciosamente ensuciándole la cara

**-Que diablos!-**dijo Candy molesta pero luego vio como Terry tenia la cara y lo que hiso fue reírse

-**Rayos Candy mira lo que hiciste** –dijo el castaño mientras agarraba una servilleta y se limpiaba el rostro La rubia solo lo ignoro y siguió comiendo .

…..

Candy y Terry ya habían salido del restaurante vieron grandes partes de Londres pero ya era hora de regresar iban ah ser las 6 de la tarde y esa era la hora que le llevaban la comida ah la habitación ah Candy y hubiera sido un rollo si la Hermana no la hubiera encontrado en su habitación , los dos chicos en todo el camino de regreso al colegio estaban callados viendo hacia los lados sin decir ni una palabra para llegar finalmente al colegio y traspasar en muro .

**-Entonces …-**dijo Candy antes de despedirse de Terry

-**Fue divertido no…-**dijo el castaño con pena

**-Si me divertí ammm…Terry gracias**-dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza

**-Gracias por que?-**dijo Terry viéndola atentamente

**-Ya sabes por la ci….-**dijo Candy sin pensarlo –**por el paseo** –comento firme con nerviosismo

**-No hay de que cuando quieras tenemos otra cita…-**comento sarcástico el castaño

**-Cállate Terry!-**dijo Candy arrugando su nariz cómicamente

**-Adiós pecosa …-**dijo Terry mientras se marchaba dejando ah atrás ah una rubia enojada.

-**Mocoso insolente**!-grito Candy desde lo lejos viendo como se alejaba el castaño y la ignoraba para luego trepar ah un árbol y regresar ah su habitación pero luego escucho como tocaban su puerta era la hermana Margaret que le llevaba la comida.

-**Candice aquí tienes**-dijo la hermana Margaret luego de que Candy le abrió la puerta mientras la chica asintió y tomo la comida

**-Gracias…-**dijo no tan satisfecha Candy ya que había comido antes la hermana solo asintió y se retiro de su habitación

**-Anthony….Entraría en un ataque de celos si le digo que estuve todo el día con Terry** -pensó la rubia recostándose de su cama –**mejor no le digo nada ah nadie así es mejor niciquiera ah Annie ni ah Patty y Terry ese chico es un caso perdido casi le sigo el juego y le agradezco por nuestra ´´cita´´ oh lo que haya sido** –luego de dar un suspiro Candy entro al baño ah ducharse perdida en sus pensamientos …

…..

Eliza y Neil se encontraban en la biblioteca hablando sobre una nueva ´´trampa´´ que le hicieran ah Candy.

**-Entonces Candy se fugo con Terrence granchester esta tarde?-**Pregunto Neil ah Eliza

**-Si así es iba ah delatarla con la hermana Greis pero lo pensé bien y mejor no digo nada **–dijo Eliza maliciosa

**-Pero por que? No entiendo?**-dijo Neil viéndola confundido

-**Hay Neil nunca entiendes nada**-reprocho Eliza –**Se ve que ah Candy le interesa ese chico Terrence** –dijo Eliza maliciosa

**-Y entonces que planeas hermana**?-Dijo Neil con el mismo tono que Eliza

**-Recuerdas que hace tiempo engañamos ah Candy con eso del beso con Anthony?**-dijo Eliza acordándose

**-Claro como olvidarlo no la vimos como por un mes después de eso**-dijo Neil sarcástico

**-Igual me las debe con la pelea de ayer** –dijo Eliza en tono molesto-**Se ve que le interesa lo que hare esta vez será un poco mas serio que con lo de Anthony**-dijo la pelirroja.

**-Neil sabes cual es la habitación de terrence**?-dijo Eliza maliciosa juntando los brazos

**-Si es la que esta al lado de la de Anthony …Pero por que quieres saber?-**pregunto incrédulo Neil

-**Bueno querido hermano por que pronto are una visita ah la habitación de terrence** ..dijo la pelirroja que estarán planeando esta vez los dos hermanos? Podrán lastimar ah Candy como ellos creen? Eliza esta vez llegara al limite? Candy no sabia lo que se esperaba .


	8. Chapter 8

**Sentimientos confusos**

**Hola chicas como están! aquí esta el capitulo 8 un poco censurado nahh mentira espero que les guste saluditos!**

**-Lady Rojiza: que bueno que te haga reir mucho la historia es lo que pretendo , gracias por los consejos voy ah tomarlos en cuenta :) y sobre las palabras fuertes si lees en la descripción podras ver que dice FICTION T que eso significa que ya va ah tener un vocabulario un poco para mayores espero que sigas mi historia y que te siga gustando! saludos! **

**-Vianiv07 jeje me dio un shock cuando ley tu Review jajaja enserio es un placer que leas mi historia amiga! espero que te siga gustando saludos!**

**les agradezco ah todas las que siguen mi historia siempre leo sus Reviews déjenme su opinión!**

**Capitulo 8 : El juego sucio**

Era lunes de la segunda semana de Candy, y por alguna razón todos los alumnos del colegio estaban emocionados, por los pasillos se rumoreaba

Y Candy esperaba en su habitación ah Annie y Patty que le pasarían los apuntes de las clases .

**-Candy! Somos nosotras**-llamaba Annie por el otro lado de la puerta junto con Patty – la rubia sintió y abrió la puerta.

**Chicas!-**dijo Candy con emoción ya que le hacia falta compañía

**-Candy que alegría verte trajimos los apuntes**-dijo la morena terminando de entrar ah la habitación junto con Patty para luego tomar asiento y empezar.

**-Chicas saben por que todas las niñas hacen ruido por los pasillos ah cada rato?** –pregunto la rubia

**-Bueno es por que ya vamos ah terminar el segundo semestre..**-dijo Patty sin ánimo

**-Ah es solo eso.**.-dijo Candy decepcionada

-**Vamos Patty no hagas que suene aburrido cuando cada semestre termina tenemos 1 semana libre!**-dijo Annie tratando de entusiasmar ah la rubia.

**-Que!? Vacaciones…Eso significa que….SALDREMOS DE LA CARCEL!-**grito Candy como loca haciendo que Annie la mirara con cara burlona mientras Patty agacho la cabeza con cara triste.

**-Que te ocurre Patty?**-pregunto Annie

-**chicas yo no tendré vacaciones mis padres tienen negocios muy importantes y mi abuela iba ah venir pero ayer me llego una carta y ella me decía que no venia tiene mucho trabajo-**dijo Patty en tono bajo y triste

**-No te preocupes Patty si quieres puedes pasar las vacaciones con nosotras y los chicos** –dijo Candy tratando de consolarla

**-Enserio Candy! Eres un ángel**-dijo la chica de anteojos lanzándose en los brazos de la rubia emocionada.

**-Bueno Bueno ya deberíamos empezar** –dijo Annie cortando la escena mientras las chicas asintieron y Candy agarro su libreta

-**Ah por cierto Candy antes de que empecemos te queríamos preguntar que en donde estuviste ayer vinimos ah traer los apuntes y no estabas** –dijo Patty con intriga

**-Ah-ah bu-eno yo este…**-dijo Candy nerviosa ya que era muy mala mintiendo y para inventar una excusa

-**Candy?**-dijo Annie al ver como Candy entraba en pánico calladamente

**-Rayos…..**-susurro Candy al saber que tendría que contar todo lo ocurrido

-**Vamos Candy!** Suelta la sopa –dijo Patty curiosa

-**ushh ok ok bueno yo ahmmm..**-dijo Candy pensando –Me fui de paseo por Londres! -dijo Candy pero lo primero que le llego ah la mente del asunto fue Terry

-**Ajamm…Pero fuiste sola?**-le dijo la morena interrogando

**-Cla-claro que me fui sola con quien mas…**.-dijo Candy que en ese momento deseaba no existir

-**Candy somos tus amigas debes ser sincera con nosotras-**dijo Patty insistente haciendo que la rubia hablara firmemente

**-ME FUE DE PASEO POR LONDRES CON TERRY!**-dijo Candy cerrando los ojos fuertemente pero como Annie y Patty se quedaron calladas la rubia abrió el ojo derecho para ver que había pasado mientras el otro lo tenia cerrado.

**-Como dices que dijiste!**-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

**-bueno si me fui de paseo con Terry pero nada mas**-dijo Candy nerviosa

-**Cuéntanos los detalles Candy** –dijo Annie emocionada cerrando su libreta preparada para escuchar ah Candy

-**Ya les dije chicas…No hay detalles solo ese juego y el beso….**-dijo Candy sin pensarlo dejando boquiabiertas ah Annie y Patty

-**QUE TE BESASTES CON TERRY!**-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

**-Silencio! Las pueden oír**-dijo Candy en reclamo -**No fue exactamente un beso que digamos solo fue en la mejilla**-dijo Candy con mas tranquilidad

**-Ahhhh-** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo nuevamente

-**Ya no digan las cosas al mismo tiempo es raro**-dijo Candy burlona

-**Si si Candy lo que digas pero dinos te gusto el beso?**-dijo Annie picara

**-pfff no nada que ver besa terrible** –dijo Candy tratando de sonar lo mas relajada posible

-**Así tanto te gusto el beso que lo niegas?**-dijo Annie mientras Patty veía a Candy atentamente

-**bue-no yo….Diablos por alguna razón ah ustedes no les puedo mentir** –dijo Candy rindiéndose decidida ah contarles todo.

**-Entonces Candy? Te gusto el beso si oh no?** –dijo Annie con intriga

-**Si…..No…..No se** –dijo Candy confundida

-**Candy tengo una manera de saber si te gusto dime cual es la diferencia de el beso que te dio Anthony con el de Terry?-**dijo Patty tratando de ayudar en la situación

**-Bueno con Anthony es deseo solo deseo…Pero con Terry con ese simple beso en la mejilla que me dio yo me sentía….No lo se distinta** –dijo la rubia recordando la escena.

**-Distinta como?-**dijo Annie mirándola atentamente

-**No lo se sentía un escalofrió sentía como mis piernas temblaban yo….**-dijo Candy agachando la cabeza

**-Tu estas enamorada de Terry-**dijo Patty dando un respiro

-**NO! ah mi no me gusta Terry!**-dijo Candy desesperada

**-Candy tranquilízate**-dijo Annie tratando de calmarla

-**No no me tranquilizo yo no estoy enamorada de Terry soy la novia de Anthony y siempre será así entienden?-**dijo Candy en tono molesto

-**Candy respira profundo –**dijo Patty tratando de calmarla

-**Esta bien….Ya déjenme sola yo hare los apuntes solo váyanse** –dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizarse mientras las chicas dejaron los apuntes y se marcharon.

**-No estoy enamorada de Terry…-se repetía ah si misma en su habitación .**

* * *

**-Neil ya escribiste la carta que le vas ah mandar ah Candy?**-Dijo Eliza que se encontraba con el en la biblioteca

-**Si aquí esta**-dijo Neil entregándosela ah Eliza

-**Perfecto!**-dijo Eliza- la carta era parte del nuevo **´´juego sucio´´** de los hermanos Legan

**-Pero no entiendo….Tu le darás la carta ah Candy?** –dijo Neil curioso

**-No idiota Piensa! Si se la doy yo se dará cuenta que es mentira la meteré debajo de su puerta**-dijo Eliza estérica

-**Eliza creo que estaba vez si te pasaste** –dijo Neil

**-Quizás querido hermano yo solo te digo que ya ah empezado el nuevo juego sucio** -dijo Eliza maliciosa

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde Candy había copiado los apuntes y después de eso se quedo en un profundo sueño estaba muy confundida de lo que había pasado hace 4 horas atrás con sus dos amigas , pero luego de un rato despertó y se sorprendió al ver una carta, parecía que la habían metido debajo de su puerta ya que estaba muy cerca y sin mas decidió leerla…

**-Querida Candy necesito verte esta noche en mi habitación**

**Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante ven aquí ah las 8**

**Y por favor se silenciosa.**

**ATT: Terrence G.**

**-No entiendo que querrá Terry esta vez?**-se pregunto Candy luego de terminar de leer la carta sin saber que el que la había escrito no había sido Terry

**…..**

Eran las 8 de la noche y Candy desde su habitación veía ah cada rato la habitación de Terry desde su ventana con indecisión de ir pero tenia tanta curiosidad que después de dar tantas vueltas en su habitación decidió asistir al llamado de ´´Terry´´ tomando su soga y saliendo por la ventana de su habitación no sabia lo que se esperaba al llegar…

Terry estaba recostado en su cama viendo por el telescopio que le había dado su madre y de repente escucho como tocaban su puerta.

**-Quien será ah esta hora?**-se pregunto Terry ah si mismo mientras abría la puerta , y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

**-Hola Terrence** –dijo atrevidamente Eliza mientras entraba ah su habitación dejando al chico boquiabierto

**-Quien eres tu?** –pregunto Terry cerrando la puerta

**-Soy Eliza…**-dijo la pelirroja pero al ver que el chico estaba confundido decido seguir hablando –**Soy prima de Candy …..Seguramente ella te hablo sobre que peleo con una chica no?-**pregunto Eliza mientras mas se acercaba ah Terry.

**-Si…Supongo que tu eres esa chica** –dijo Terry dando un paso atrás con la intención de alejarse de Eliza

**-Wow que inteligente eres terrence** –dijo Eliza pícaramente-**Dime que sientes por Candy –**dijo la pelirroja viéndose las uñas

-**Con todo respeto señorita que pretende con todo esto…**-dijo Terry sin rodeos y mientras ellos seguían con su conversación Candy había llegado y se sorprendió al ver ah Eliza hablando con Terry , la pelirroja tan bien se dio cuenta que Candy estaba parada en la enorme ventana ya que estaba en frente de Terry mientras este daba la espalda por lo que Eliza decidió actuar rápido mientras Candy estaba del otro lado observando la escena.

**-Bueno eso te lo pregunto ah ti me tienes aquí y estoy decidida ah todo-**dijo Eliza seduciendo ah Terry mientras jalaba el cierre de su vestido dejando ah Candy en shock sin decir ni una palabra.

**-Sabes Eliza soy el joven mas adinerado de este colegio** –dijo Terry

**-Si lo se…Y eso es lo que te hace mas atractivo** –dijo Eliza acercándose ah El pero vio como Terry agarraba un control que estaba en una de sus mesitas de noche y toco un botón y enseguida empezaron ah sonar alarmas .

-**QUE! Que hiciste!**-dijo Eliza agitada pero se sorprendió al ver como Llegaban la hermana Greis junto con otras hermanas ah la habitación de –**Que hiciste!-**dijo la pelirroja volviéndose ah poner su vestido.

-**Bueno veras Eliza cuando toco este botón de emergencia las hermanas vienen ah mi habitación solo yo tengo uno por ser el hijo del duque de Granchester –**dijo Terry con una risa maliciosa

**-Eliza Legan! Ah mi despacho ahora** –Dijo la hermana Greis en tono alto haciendo que todos los alumnos salieran de sus habitaciones mientras Candy se encontraba escondida en uno de los arboles escuchando .

**-Pero hermana…-**dijo Eliza en sollozos y en tono suplicante

**-AHORA!**-dijo la hermana Greis agitada mientras esta asintió y fue ah su despacho sabiendo que su plan había fracasado mientras la rubia reía con ganas para luego regresar ah su habitación como si nada .

* * *

Ya había amanecido aunque era muy temprano, el cielo estaba nublado y la rubia se encontraba en su habitación haciéndose sus clásicas coletas mientras se veía en un espejo pero escucho como tocaban la puerta y asintió.

**-Buenos días Candice la hermana Greis te quiere en su despacho**-dijo una de las compañeras de Candy

**-Que hice ahora?** –le pregunto incrédula ah su compañera la rubia

-**Bueno sabrás tu** –comento burlona la chica al escuchar la tonta pregunta de la rubia mientras asintió y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia el despacho

Llegando al lugar Candy vio ah un montón de chicas pegando el oído en la puerta del despacho y en ellas tan bien se encontraba Annie y Patty .

-**que sucede?**-dijo Candy burlona ah Annie

**-Buenas noticias Candy! Parece que van ah expulsar ah Eliza**-dijo Annie dando brincos

**-Si pero no sabemos por que …**-dijo Patty metiéndose en la conversación

-**Y tu que haces aquí?**-pregunto Annie ah la rubia

**-La hermana Greis me cito pero no entiendo para que…**-dijo Candy mientras se dirigía ah la puerta –**Abran paso Abran paso** –decía Candy ah las chicas que trataban de escuchar la conversación mientras las chicas asintieron y dejaron pasar ah la rubia .

-**Adelante señorita White**-dijo la hermana Greis mientras Eliza tenia la cara llena de lagrimas sentada en una de las sillas del lugar .

-**No es justo toda la culpa es de ella!**-reclamaba Eliza en sollozos

-**Disculpe hermana Greis pero para que me cito –**dijo Candy mientras ignoraba Ah Eliza

-**Era para informarle que su castigo ah terminado ya nos dimos cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer Eliza por eso la mandaremos ah un internado mas estricto que este** –dijo la hermana Greis con enojo.

-**No entiendo pero que hiso** –dijo Candy burlona fingiendo que no sabia nada

**-Por que preguntas! Si tu sabes muy bien lo que paso**-dijo Eliza mientras le salían mas lagrimas

-**Lo siento querida prima pero de que hablas?**-dijo Candy incrédula mientras la chica seguía llorando

-**Señorita Candy ya puede retirarse** –dijo la hermana Greis y Candy asintió aunque sentía lastima por Eliza

**-Que sucedió Candy!**-pregunto Annie al ver como la chica salía del lugar

**-Bueno hoy se va Eliza….**-dijo en tono relajante Candy

**-y lo dices así? Deberíamos celebrar no?** –dijo Annie con animo

-**Annie aunque no me creas siento un poco de lastima por Eliza..-**dijo Candy dando un respiro pero de pronto se escucho una mujer hablando por un Alta voz de el colegio

**´´Todos los alumnos diríjanse al patio´´**-dijo una de las hermanas mientras todos asintieron.

Ya encontrándose en el patio todos hablaban sobre por que los habían citado hay los chicos tan bien estaban y Annie estaba con Archie y Patty con Stear mientras al rubia con Anthony.

**-Candy sabes por que todos estamos citados aquí?**-pregunto el rubio ah su novia

-**No….Ok te diré ah Eliza la expulsaron** –dijo Candy con el mismo tono relajado

**-Bien? No deberías de estar celebrando-**dijo Anthony burlón

-**No …..No digas eso** –dijo la rubia con ganas de reírse

-**Entonces no me digas que agarraste cariño ah tu prima-**dijo Anthony agarrándola de la mano

**-No pero igual me da lastima, la mandaran ah un internado peor que este imagínate** –dijo Candy abriendo los ojos con la ultima frase

**-Bueno pero piénsalo de esta forma….Mas tranquilidad para nosotros** –dijo Anthony mientras abrazaba fuertemente ah la rubia mientras esta rodeaba sus brazos en su cuello pero luego Candy noto que Terry los estaba viendo desde hace un rato y soltó enseguida ah Anthony –**Te pasa algo Candy?.** Dijo el rubio al ver la reacción de Candy

**-No….**-dijo Candy mientras volvía ah buscar ah Terry con la mirada

-**Candy?**-dijo Anthony al verla tan distraída

-**Anthony lo siento espera un momento que tengo que hacer algo –**dijo Candy dejando a rubio , se dirigía ah la colina que estaba alejada del colegio pensó que quizás Terry estaba hay.

**-Terry!**-dijo Candy al encontrar al chico en el lugar

-**No deberías de estar con tu novio** –dijo Terry sarcástico

**-No por que yo quería estar contigo** –dijo Candy sin pensarlo mientras reía

**-Como?-**dijo Terry con cara confundida

-**Di-digo te quería mostrar algo** –dijo Candy mientras se sacaba de uno de los bolsillos del vestido la carta que le había mandado ´´Terry´´

**-Que es esto?**-dijo Terry abriendo la carta y leyéndola

-T**e quería preguntar que por que me mandaste esto! Que acaso querías que viera tu escena seductora con Eliza**!-dijo Candy entrando en pánico en tono alto

**-Yo no te mande esto y además esta no es mi letra** –reclamo Terry dejando ah la rubia pensativa

-**Claro! Ya lo entiendo todo …..Era otro de los juegos sucios de Eliza** –dijo Candy en tono molesto

**-Eso quiere decir que viste todo lo que paso ayer en la noche…Sabes iba ah aceptar la propuesta de tu prima…Pero después lo pensé bien y me dije que mejor no** –dijo Terry mientras se acercaba seductor ah Candy.

**-Po-porque?**-tartamudeo la rubia al ver como Terry se la acercaba

**-Por que tú eres la única en mi vida** –dijo Terry atrevidamente mientras Candy se sonrojaba

**-Déjame pervertido** –dijo Candy empujando ah Terry haciendo que este callera graciosamente para luego salir corriendo del lugar y regresar al patio.

Eliza se encontraba despidiéndose de todos con una maleta en la mano mientras un coche la esperaba en la puerta del colegio.

-**Ahora deberías celebrar no?**-dijo Eliza susurrándole al oído ah Candy

**-Yo no tengo la culpa que tu plan no haya funcionado Eliza-**dijo Candy tan bien en susurro

-**Igual ya …Quédate con Anthony pero las dos sabemos muy bien que ****del que estas enamorada es de Terrence** –dijo Eliza

-**Muy tarde para dejarme el camino libre primita ojo por ojo** –dijo Candy dejando ah la pelirroja sola para luego esta montarse en el coche y dirigirse ah su destino dejando ah Candy atormentada con la ultima palabra ´´**Estas enamorada de Terrence´´** lo primero que le llegaba ah la mente ah Candy era sobre la promesa que le había hecho ah Anthony de No enamorarse de alguien mas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sentimientos Confusos **

**Hola chicas! espero que se encuentren muy bien aquí esta el capitulo 9 espero que les guste! dejen sus Reviews y bienvenidas ah las nuevas lectoras! que dejaron sus Reviews espero que les siga gustando esta historia :) saludos!**

**Capitulo 9 : Vacaciones**

Había llegado el ultimo día del segundo semestre, todos los alumnos del colegio san pablo estaban emocionados por salir del lugar

Incluyendo ah la hermana Greis, que al fin se libraría de todos los alumnos , por otra parte Candy estaba organizando su maleta en su habitación junto con Annie y Patty.

**-Ahora si que disfrutaremos sin Eliza!-**comento Annie emocionada

**-ya enserio no hablemos mas del tema que ocurrió**-dijo Candy mientras metía ropa en la maleta mientras Annie alzaba una ceja

-**Enserio que nunca sabremos la razón por la que expulsaron ah Eliza**-dijo Patty siguiendo el tema

**-Chicas….-**dijo Candy con cansancio ya que no obedecieron ah la orden anterior, Cada vez que hablaban del tema recordaba la ultima palabra que le Eliza .-**Ah mi no me gusta Terry!-**dijo la rubia sin pensarlo para luego Annie y Patty reír como locas

**-y quien esta hablando de Terry?**-dijo Annie riendo ah carcajadas por la palabra que dijo la rubia

**-Pues ella**!-dijo Patty riendo como loca

**-Que?...Que dije…**.-comento la rubia sonrojada mientras pensaba una excusa que decirles ah sus amigas , pero luego se escucho como tocaban la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

**-Buenos días** –dijo la hermana Margaret luego de que Candy le abrió la puerta

**-Buenos días!-**dijeron las 3 ah la vez

**-El señor Tom las espera abajo**-dijo la hermana Margaret contenta, mientras las chica asintieron agarraron las maletas para luego salir del lugar

Las rejas del colegio se abrieron y Candy salió disparada siendo la primera en salir del colegio.

**-Libre soy! Libre soy! No puedo ocultarlo mas**-cantaba Candy ya afuera del colegio mientras alzaba las manos y daba vueltas asiendo que todos los alumnos rieran

**-Yo creo que esta cantando la Canción de la película que vimos el año pasado** –le susurra Annie ah Patty en el oído graciosamente

**-Bueno chicas hora de irnos!-**Dijo Candy agarrando de la mano ah las dos chicas quedando ella en el centro, mientras Anthony Stear y Archie entraron ah la limosina el la que el chofer era Tom.

**-Buenos días señor Tom**-dijo Anthony entrando seguido por Stear y Archie Patty y Annie y finalmente Candy

**-Como estas niñera?-**dijo Candy en tono sarcástico ya en la limosina

**-Buenos días señorita Candice** –dijo Tom agarrando calma por el comentario de la rubia

**-Quien es el Candy?**-dijo Patty curiosa

**-el es mi niñera afuera de la residencia contratado por la tía abuela** -dijo Candy viéndose las uñas **–Así que niñera ella es Patty , Patty ella es mi niñera , un placer ahora vámonos!-**dijo Candy lo mas rápido que pudo.

**-Ah mucho gusto niñera de Candy**-dijo Patty con una sonrisita burlona

**- para empezar señorita Candice soy su protector personal no su niñera**-dijo Tom molesto

**-Eres mi niñera…-**dijo Candy decidida mientras ah Tom se le ponía roja la cara de la rabia.

**-Protector personal…..Candy así de mala eres que tienes guardaespaldas** –dijo Patty burlona

-**El es mi niñera**..-dijo Candy viendo ah Tom fijamente dándole una sonrisa maliciosa

-**No tiene remedio señorita Candice**-dijo Tom dándose por vencida para luego voltear los ojos hacia el volante

**-Bueno niñera en fin ….Ah donde iremos primero**? –dijo Candy viendo como la limosina arrancaba

**-Ah ver ah sus familiares** –dijo Tom con seriedad dejando ah todos sorprendidos

**-Serán los Britter y la tia abuela por que William nunca se interesa en mi seguro no sabe si estoy viva** –dijo Candy en tono sarcástico

-**Señorita Candice el señor William Albert Andrew tan bien estará**-dijo Tom para luego dejar ah una sorprendida Candy

-**WHAT! ****MUST BE A JOKE I DO NOT THINK LALALAlalalala**- dijo Candy desesperada mientras ponía sus manos sobre su frete **(si quieren saber lo que dijo tradúzcanlo jajaja)**

-**Candy estabas hablando en ingles?** –dijo Anthony alzando una ceja

**-Siempre habla en otro idioma cuando esta desesperada**-dijo Annie burlona

**-Rayos….-**dijo Anthony viendo ah una rubia desesperada fijamente , Candy se puso así por que tenia mas de 6 meses que no veía ah su padre.

**-Alto!-**dijo Candy para que se parara el limosina mientras Tom asintió y cuando lo freno enseguida la rubia salió de la limo desesperada mientras Anthony fue de tras de ella.

**-Candy!** –dijo Anthony tomando de la mano ah la rubia.

**-No déjame Anthony** –dijo Candy tratando de soltarse del rubio pero no pudo

-**Que te ocurre?-**dijo Anthony sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas

-**No quiero ver ah ese ah ese hombre**–dijo Candy con rabia

**-Candy el es tu padre como puedes expresarte así de el?-**dijo Anthony asombrado por el comportamiento de la rubia

**-Tu no entiendes!...Primero es el señor millonario que tiene miles de mujeres y me manda ah vivir con la tía abuela , luego por mi mala conducta me manda al internado sin dar la cara….Y ahora….Después de tanto-**dijo Candy con rabia mientras apretaba los puños **–El…..El no es mi padre**-dijo Candy para finalmente soltarse del rubio y regresar ah la limo que los esperaba.

**-Es tan terca….-**Se dijo así mismo Anthony en susurro para luego dirigirse ah la limo

…

Ya habían llegado al lugar era, era una de las casas que tenia William Andrew ya que hubo una vez que el estuvo viviendo en Londres

En todo el camino la rubia estuvo en silencio viendo por la ventana esperando la llegada al lugar, todos se bajaron de la limo al llegar para luego dirigirse ah un salón de la mansión en el que se encontraban Los Legan junto con Neil que había ido en una limosina aparte tan bien estaban los Britter , la tía abuela y finalmente William Andrew ,

Al entrar al salón Candy vio ah su padre y sintió como su corazón se paralizo –**No va ah ser como un cuento de hadas en el que su hija ve ah su padre y lo abraza….Estoy en la realidad-**pensó la rubia en ese momento.

**-Queridos sobrinos tomen asiento** –dijo La tía abuela mientras estos asintieron, Patty se quedo en la limo con Tom esperando**.-Ya nos informaron la noticia de Eliza y todos estamos muy tristes en este momento por que no esta aquí con nosotros-**dijo Elroy con tristeza.

-**Tía abuela esta hablando en plural?-**dijo Candy sarcástica ya que dijo ´´todos estamos tristes´´

**-Candy….-**dijo Annie en susurro para luego pellizcarla ya que se encontraba sentada ah su lado.

**-Aunch**…-se quejo la rubia

**-No se como Eliza pudo hacer tal catástrofe si ella siempre fue la mas educada de la familia-**siguió con su discurso Elroy

-**Si claro**…-susurro Candy sarcástica.

-**Tía abuela perdone que la interrumpa pero esta reunión es para hablar de Eliza?-**dijo Anthony directo

-**Quería informarles que sus vacaciones las pasaran con sus familias**-dijo la tía abuela en tono serio

**-No entiendo eso que quiere decir?-**dijo Candy metiéndose en la conversación

-**Candice significa que tu te pasaras las vacaciones con tu padre y Anthony Stear y Archie conmigo –**dijo Elroy mirando ah la rubia atentamente

-**Estas bromeando!?-**dijo Candy colocándose de pie

-**Miren como se expresa que mal educada**-se quejo la señora Legan por la conducta de Candy

**-No me diga….Si quizás yo sea mal educada pero por lo menos no soy como Eliza que ya quiere perder la virginidad** –dijo Candy en tono alto recordando el momento en que se desnudo en frente de Terry.

**-CANDICE!-**dijo William por la conducta de su hija

**-Que? No me vengas ahora con de que te importo se muy bien que solo soy una molestia para ti desde que murió mama –**dijo Candy en tono alto mientras apretaba los puños su madre se había muerto 6 años atrás , pero ella trataba de que no se notara todo el dolor que tenia.

-**Candy cálmate**-dijo Annie agarrándola de la mano.

**-Candice tienes que venir conmigo quieras oh no** –dijo Albert decidido

**-Esta bien iré…Pero con una condición** Candy después de pensarlo bien.-**Quiero que Annie venga conmigo** –dijo la rubia tentadora

**-Claro claro lo que sea pero ven conmigo**-dijo Albert con mas calma

-**Señor Britter dejara ir ah Annie? Por favor**…-Rogo Candy al señor Britter ya que el le caía mejor que la mujer

**-Claro si ella quiere**-dijo El señor Britter

**-Por supuesto que quiero**!-dijo Annie abrazando ah Candy

**-No dejare que vaya con ella la va ah corrompe**r-dijo la señora Britter en reclamo

**-Madre te prometo que me portare bien**-dijo Annie mirando atentamente ah la señora Britter con cara de perrito.

**-Esta bien** –dijo seriamente por lo que Candy y Annie empezaron ah dar brinquitos

-**Pueden bajar al patio ah despedirse** –dijo Elroy seriamente mientras los chicos asintieron

Todos se encontraban sentados en una grande mesa del jardín.

-**Chicos los voy ah extrañar tanto**-dijo Candy en tono triste

-**Tranquila es solo una semana** –dijo Anthony tratando de consolarla

**-Bueno por lo menos yo estaré con Candy**-dijo Annie emocionada

-**Entonces Candy te reconciliaste con tu padre?-**dijo Stear

-**Lo dices por que acepte pasar mis vacaciones con el**? –dijo la rubia alzando una ceja.

-**Candy deberían llevarse bien como padre e hija así debería ser una familia normal** –dijo Anthony

-**Bueno pues Candy no es normal** –dijo Annie mientras tomaba una bebida

**-Oye!-**se quejo Candy**-decidí ir con el de vacaciones solo por diversión**-dijo Candy para luego hacer una clásica risa maliciosa de ella

**-Candy no me digas que…..-**dijo Annie sin terminar la frase

**-Si….Le voy ah hacer la vida imposible ah Willy **–dijo la rubia maliciosa

-**en el mundo de Candy nada es gratis**-dijo Archie sarcástico

-**Por supuesto que no….Aprende de mi** –dijo Candy riendo

-**Candy tengo que hablar contigo…EN PRIVADO**-dijo Anthony para que los chicos se fueran

-**Claro ya nos vamos para que se den sus besos**-dijo Annie guiñándole el ojo ah Candy

**-Te voy ah extrañar mucho**-dijo Candy abrazándolo luego de que los chicos se habían ido

-**Espero que la pases bien** –dijo el rubio

**-Como no la voy ah pasar bien si estaré haciendo de las mías**-dijo Candy burlona

-**Candy promete que no vas ah ser tan mala con el después de todo es tu padre**-dijo Anthony comprensivo

-**Hay cariño tu siempre de niño bueno pero no te puedo prometer nada** –dijo Candy tentadora

-**Solo te digo, tus bromas abecés son un poco….** –dijo Anthony sin terminar de decir la frase

-**Lo se lo se pero todo va ah salir bajo control** –dijo Candy

**-Eso espero** –dijo Anthony para luego darle un beso de despedida ah la rubia pero por alguna razón no sintió lo de antes.

-**Ahmm-**dijo Candy agachando la cabeza

-**Que pasa Candy?-**dijo Anthony al ver que la rubia no le respondió correctamente el beso.

**-Nada creo que estoy un poco mareada**-mintió Candy

-**Esta bien, vamos te acompaño al auto** –dijo Anthony un poco inseguro tomándola de la mano.

**-Adiós chicos!-**dijo Candy despidiéndose de Anthony Stear y Archie

**-Adiós cariño-**dijo Anthony dándole un beso rápidamente para luego alejarse, William vio aquella escena por la cual lo dejo boquiabierto.

-**ya tienes novio!?** Yo no sabia-dijo William asombrado

-**Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi papito**-dijo Candy sarcástica para luego entrar al auto junto con Annie que la miraba burlona.

**-quien es ella?-**pregunto Albert al ver ah Patty adentro.

**-Ella es una amiga mía que se ira de vacaciones con nosotros**-dijo Candy con malicia

-**Candice tu no tomas nada enserio**…-dijo Albert

**-Ya yo te di mis condiciones** –dijo la rubia directa mientras Tom arrancaba la limo.

**-Espero que te comportes bien en todo el viaje**-dijo Albert serio

**-si lo que digas….Pero hay algo que no entiendo….Para que quieres que quieres pasar vacaciones conmigo?-**dijo Candy mirando por la ventana de la limosina.

**-Por que eres mi hija y tenia tiempo sin verte**…-dijo Albert tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible.

**-Ve al grano William**-dijo Candy mientras se veía las uñas.

-**Me sorprende que seas tan inteligente en estos casos**-dijo viendo atentamente ah Candy

-**Yo solo te hago pasar vergüenza por eso te pregunto**-dijo Candy seria

-**Candice yo te quiero hija…**-dijo Albert comprensivo

**- Enserio! Y yo nací ayer**….-dijo sarcástica Candy **-Para que me necesitas debe ser uno de tus negocios cierto?-**dijo Candy con molestia.

-**Tom para el auto por favor**-dijo Albert para luego este obedecer y frenarlo.

**-Que pasa?-**dijo Candy alzando una ceja.

-**Tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy importante-**dijo Albert abriendo la puerta de la limo y agarrando de la mano ah Candy.

**-Chicas ya vuelvo**-dijo Candy mientras sentía como le jalaban el brazo rápidamente.

**-Entremos en ese lugar**-dijo Albert señalando una cafetería cercana mientras la rubia asintió y ya estando en el lugar tomaron asiento.

**-Y entonces?-**dijo Candy decidida ah escuchar la razón por la que el quería pasar las vacaciones con ella.

-**Candice te estarás preguntando de por que di la orden para que te internaran en el colegio san pablo…No se si te han informado aun pero desde hace 3 meses me postule para ser presidente-**dijo Albert dejando ah una asombrada Candy.

-**Pero que tiene que ver con eso?**-dijo Candy confundida.

-**Significa que hay muchas posibilidades de que yo gane la candidatura….Tu madre murió por eso tu serias la primera dama**.

**-Que!-**dijo Candy agitada.

-**Por eso te mande al internado para que te educaran ya que tu siendo la primera dama tienes que ser una perfecta señorita**-dijo Albert seriamente.

-**Estas loco! Yo no me involucrare en tus cosas de sociedad** –dijo Candy mientras se paraba de la silla en que estaba.

-**Candice quieras oh no eres parte de este mundo entiende que significa mucho para mi que seas parte de la sociedad**-dijo Albert en tono molesto.

**-Me importa un carajo la sociedad! yo no seré parte de esto**-dijo Candy cortando la conversación para luego dirigirse de regreso ah la limosina.

**-Que ocurrió Candy**?-dijo Annie mirando como entraba ah la limo con rabia seguida por Albert.

-**Nada importante**-dijo Candy apretando los puños tratando de guardar la furia que tenia mientras el auto volvió ah arrancar.

…

Habían llegado al lugar era una mansión mas grande que la otra con enormes rejas por las que ingresar.

Se encontraban en la sala de la mansión sentados en muebles.

**-Cuantas casas tienes en Londres?-**dijo Candy viendo el lugar.

-**No se nunca las cuento**-dijo Albert dejando ah Candy annie y Patty burlonas.

-**Y cuales son nuestras habitaciones**?-pregunto Candy.

-**Marta!**-llamaba Albert ah una de las mucamas de lugar

-**Si señor**-dijo la mucama

-**Lleve ah las señoritas ah sus habitaciones y desempaque sus cosas**.-ordeno William para luego esta asentir y guiar ah las 3 chicas.

**-Candy que te dijo tu papa**?-dijo Annie curiosa que se encontraba junto con las chicas en el jardín.

**-Chicas se van ah quedar locas cuando oigan esto**…-dijo Candy poniendo cara molesta.

**-Que pasa?-**dijo Patty preocupada.

**-Seré la primera dama**-dijo Candy apenada.

**-QUE!?-**dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

**-William se metió ah la presidencia y hay posibilidades de que gane**-dijo Candy preocupada, pero luego vio como Albert se dirigía hacia ellas.

-**Les quería informar que este sábado se organizara una fiesta de disfraces aquí**-dijo Albert ah las chicas.

**-No entiendo una fiesta?-**dijo Candy curiosa viéndolo atentamente.

-**Si será para celebrar mi éxito en la candidatura vendrá gente muy importante de Londres** -dijo Albert.

-**Ósea que me tengo que presentar hay**?-dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-**Si y tus amigas si quieres**-dijo Albert tratando de convencerla.

-**Déjame pensarlo**-dijo Candy insegura en aceptar le encantaban las fiestas pero no sabia si decir que si.

-**Esta bien ahora me retiro**-dijo Albert para luego retirarse del lugar.

**-Candy pensarlo? Deberías de negarte sabes el nivel de niña buena que tienes que tener para ser la primera dama!?-**dijo Annie desesperada

-**Chicas creo que tengo una idea-**dijo Candy maliciosa.

**-Candy…**-susurro Patty viéndola de reojo

**-Que tal si asistimos las 3 ah la fiesta de disfraces pero sin ser reconocidas?**-dijo Candy picara.

**-Suena tentador**-dijo Annie riéndose

**-Que ni loca esas son ustedes que ya están acostumbradas ah hacer este tipo de cosas**-dijo la chica de anteojos agitada.

**-Vamos Patty no seas aguafiestas solo será un rato de diversión antes de volver ah entrar ah la cárcel**-dijo la rubia tratando de convencerla.

-**Esta bien lo are** **…..Pero como será el plan** –dijo Patty alzando una ceja.

**-Bueno chicas ustedes no se preocupen de nada déjenme todo bajo control**-dijo Candy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-Pero que aras Candy?-**dijo Annie curiosa.

**-Bueno es una fiesta de disfraces no? que te parece si ese día tan importante se aparece la hija de William Andrew vestida seductoramente haciéndolo pasar pena**-dijo Candy para luego reír ah carcajadas.

**-Candy no te pases!-**dijo Patty en tono alto.

**-No soy marioneta de nadie y eso se lo demostrare ah mi querido padre ese día**-dijo Candy maliciosa mientras pensaba como iba ah ser todo pero lo que no sabia era que el duque de granchester iba ah asistir ah la fiesta junto con Terry.


	10. Chapter 10

** Sentimientos confusos**

**Hola chicas! espero que se ****encuentren muy bien aquí esta el capitulo 10 en este capitulo tratare de explicar mas la relación que tiene Candy y su padre para que entiendan mucho mejor,lo que quiero mostrar de Candy es que se hace la dura pero es una persona totalmente sensible este capitulo esta inspirado en una de mis series favoritas jajaja espero que les guste y espero sus Reviews! saludos!**

**Capitulo 10 : El chico enmascarado**

**Continuación…**

**-No soy marioneta de nadie y eso se lo demostrare ah mi querido padre ese día**-dijo Candy maliciosa.

-**Candy que harás? No puedes ser tan egoísta es tu padre-**dijo Annie sin poder creerlo

-**Rayos estoy muy confundida aunque lo que dices es verdad**-dijo Candy colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-**Candy deberías de hablar con el** –dijo Patty tratando de quitarle la idea de la cabeza ah Candy.

**-Esta bien, tienen razón voy ah buscarlo ya vuelvo** –dijo Candy y así se dirigió ah la sala en donde se encontraba William hablando por teléfono desesperadamente.

-**Todo saldrá bien ustedes solo hagan los anuncios y ya**-hablaba William por teléfono para luego colgar.

-**Padre….Podría hablar contigo un momento**-dijo Candy en tono dulce.

**-Te escucho**-dijo en tono serio William

-**Sabes que nunca hemos pasado tiempo entre padre e hija y…Bueno yo pensé que quizás podamos estar mas tiempo juntos**-dijo Candy emocionada

**-Candice tengo una reunión muy importante, no tengo tiempo para tus niñadas ve ah jugar con tus amiguitas**-dijo William para luego escuchar como lo volvían ah llamar por su teléfono dejando sola ah Candy.

-**Claro una reunión…**.-dijo Candy en tono bajo y triste.

**-Señorita Candice el señor William me ordeno que la llevara ah comprar sus disfraces…..Claro si no quiere yo voy sola**-dijo una de las mucamas llamada Anna

**-No tranquila yo tan bien iré voy ah avisarle ah mis amigas**-dijo Candy tratando de Cambiar de animo.

-**Candy ya hablaste con tu padre?** –dijo Annie viendo como Candy se dirigía hacia ellas

-**Ammm no….No lo encontré vine ah avisarles que vamos ah comprar los disfraces**-dijo Candy tratando de Cambiar el tema.

-**Genial! Vamos de compras por primera ves ah Londres**-dijo Annie emocionada dando brinquitos.

-**Yo nunca eh ido de compras**-dijo Patty apenada.

-**Bueno la primera vez será inolvidable**-dijo Candy subiendo de animo.

**-Señoritas es hora de irnos**-dijo la mucama apresurada.

-**Muy bien vamos!**-dijo Annie emocionada y sin mas salieron de la enorme mansión.

-**Ok ah donde iremos**-dijo Candy viendo varias tiendas de la ciudad.

**-Entremos aquí**-dijo la mucama señalando una de las tiendas para luego entrar al lugar.

**-Candy esta tienda no es….Un poco señorial…-**le susurra Annie en el oído ah Candy.

-**Miren este disfraz de la mona Lisa**-dijo la mucama mientras seguía viendo disfraces.

-**Chicas creo que es hora de escapar**-dijo Candy sujetando las manos de Annie y Patty para luego salir corriendo dejando ah la mucama entretenida.

-**Chi-Chicas no puedo respirar**-dijo Patty cansada de correr.

**-por lo menos nos salvamos-**dijo Candy respirando profundamente.

**-Muy bien ahora vamos de compras!**-dijo Annie emocionada para luego entrar en una tienda de disfraces.

**-Chicas que les parece este disfraz de hada**-dijo Patty probándoselo.

-**No exageres**-dijo Candy burlona.

-**Yo soy la que tiene mejor gusto en la moda que ustedes**-dijo Annie presumiendo.

-**Chicas mejor separémonos que cada una busque su disfraz**-dijo Candy.

-**Muy bien cuando cada una encuentre su disfraz que pase un mensaje**-dijo Annie y sin mas se separaron.

-**Ok veamos….-**dijo Candy viendo varias tiendas, hasta que una le llamo la atención solo por casualidad que decía ´´Despedida de Soltera´´ y decidió entrar.

-**Buenas tardes señorita en que le puedo ayudar**-dijo una joven que trabajaba en la tienda.

**-No yo no…**-dijo Candy sin terminar su frase ya que la joven que la atendía no la dejo hablar.

-**Esta es la tienda donde están los mejores trajes para una despedida de soltera mire este es el mas sexy de todos-**dijo la joven entregándole el traje ah Candy que era el de la mujer gato y la rubia acepto probárselo para no ser grosera con la joven, el traje era un vestido negro corto de cuero muy pegado del cuerpo con unas botas negras que le llegaban ah las rodillas junto con unos guantes de cuero negros y unas orejitas negras y una cola de gato.

**-Tendré algo así bien sexy en mi despedida de soltera, va ah ser así como de película con un stripper….Ok no debería pensar en eso todavía**-dijo Candy para luego reírse de lo que había dicho mientras se quitaba el traje.

-** Entonces señorita va ah comprar el traje**-dijo la joven.

-**No yo no….**-dijo Candy sin terminar de decir la frase ya que vio como paso un señor con su hija riendo y le hiso recordar ah su padre.

-**No lo lleva?**-pregunto nuevamente la joven.

- **sabe que….. Si me lo llevo pagare con tarjeta de crédito**-dijo Candy decidida ah hacer su plan en la fiesta, quizás lo que ella quería de su padre era un poco de atención ya que nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, Cuando Candy tenia 11 años su madre murió ah los 27 años por una enfermedad ya que le tenia una adicción al alcohol, William aparte de la madre de Candy tenia otra mujer y casi nunca le prestaba atención cuando Candy cumplió los 12 años el la mando ah vivir con Elroy Andrew ya que con ella estaría mas segura, durante todo ese tiempo Candy no vio mas ah su padre.

-**´´Chicas ya compre el disfraz, estoy parada en donde hay un letrero que dice Lola´S creo que es un lugar de comida´´**-paso un mensaje Candy ah Annie y Patty.

-**´´Ok yo estoy con Patty ya vamos´´**-Respondió Annie por mensaje.

-**Al fin llegan**-dijo Candy viendo como llegaban Annie que tenia 5 vestidos en la mano junto con Patty.

-**Yo no tengo la culpa que Annie quiera comprar todos los vestidos del centro comercial**-dijo Patty en tono molesto.

**-Oye lo necesitaba desde que estoy en el internado tengo solo ropa de la temporada pasada**-se quejo Annie.

**-Bueno en fin que disfraces compraron?**-pregunto Candy curiosa.

**-Yo compre el de la mujer maravilla**-dijo Annie con orgullo.

-**Ah!?**-dijo Candy en tono gracioso al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga.

**-Yo compre el de princesa egipcia**-dijo Patty

**-Por dios no había algo mejor!**-dijo Candy viéndolas aterrada.

**-Bueno bueno haber que compraste tu-**dijo Annie cruzándose de brazos.

-**Lo mío…Es una sorpresa**-dijo Candy en tono relajado.

-**Sorpresa? Déjate de bobadas y muestra el disfraz**-dijo Annie

**-Es una sorpresa y es mi ultima palabra ahora vámonos.-**dijo Candy decidida ah no mostrarle el disfraz ya que cuando ella hablo de lo que planeaba hacerle ah su padre sus amigas no la apoyaron en su idea, quizás no entendían la razón por que Candy lo hacia.

* * *

Había llegado el día sábado y eran las 7 de la noche y había mucha gente en la enorme sala de fiesta bailando , todas se encontraban arreglándose pero Candy estaba en su habitación y no quería salir ya tenia el disfraz puesto…

-**Vamos Candy sal de ahí! Quiero ver tu disfraz**-decía Annie cansada de llamarla.

-**Candy sal no nos burlaremos**-dijo Patty en suplica.

-**Muy bien muy bien Sorpresa!**-dijo Candy saliendo de su habitación dejando boquiabiertas ah Annie y Patty al ver su disfraz.

-**Que rayos**-dijo Annie

-**Es eso**-dijo Patty terminado la frase de Annie.

**-Soy la mujer gato Grrrr**-dijo Candy seductora la última frase.

-**Candy piensas ir ah la fiesta con eso puesto**-dijo Annie burlona.

-**Así es pero ustedes diviértanse que todo el trabajo lo are yo…**-dijo Candy preparándose para el espectáculo.

Mientras Candy se preparaba Terry y el duque habían llegado y el duque se encontraba hablando con William.

**-Es un honor tenerlo aquí Duque de Granchester .**-dijo William.

-**El honor es mío déjeme decirle que en todas las Mansiones que eh ido ninguna supera ah esta**-dijo el duque mientras Terry miraba ah los lados.

-**Bueno es bienvenido cuando quiera**-dijo William.

**-El es mi hijo Terrence no se si sabe pero el estudia en el real colegio san pablo al igual que su hija**-dijo el duque.

-**Bueno por lo menos el se debe comportar bien por que Candice…**.-dijo William con molestia en la ultima frese.

-**Ojala William ojala Terrence tan bien se comporta…..No digamos que bien**-dijo el duque.

**-Así son los Adolecentes siempre creen que se la saben todas**-seguía con la conversación William

-**Si…Y dime William como va tu campaña como presidente?**-pregunto el duque.

-**Bueno por que mejor no nos sentamos y hablamos mejor**-dijo William para este luego asentir y dejar solo ah Terry.

Terry estaba disfrazado de Romeo tenia un antifaz en el rostro haciendo que nadie lo reconociera, cuando el duque le hablo de la fiesta se negó pero al saber que era de el padre de Candy quiso ir con la intensión de ver ah la rubia así que decidió que lo dejaron solo para empezar ah buscarla, vio como 3 chicas bajaban por las elegantes escaleras una estaba la de la izquierda estaba disfrazada de la chica maravilla su traje era con muchos colores y brillos, la otra era una princesa egipcia que llevaba un largo vestido blando y una corona parecida ah una pirámide.

**-Donde rayos esta Candy!**-se dijo Terry así mismo pero su búsqueda termino cuando vio ah una chica rubia vestida atrevidamente todo su traje era de cuero, tenia unas orejitas de gato en la cabeza graciosamente y su cola llegaba al piso haciendo llamar la atención de todos los chicos jóvenes que se encontraban en la fiesta mientras la rubia se dirigía hacia William que se encontraba con el duque.

-**Hola papi**-dijo Candy picara ah William que la veía boquiabierto.

**-Ca-Candice que haces vestida así todos te están viendo-**dijo William con vergüenza.

**-Bueno así me conocen mas rápido no? CANDICE WHITE ANDREW FUTURA PRIMERA DAMA que te parece?-**dijo Candy sarcástica mientras todos veían la escena y murmuraban sobre lo que había dicho Candy.

-**Ella es la hija de William Andrew?** Esta bien buena-le decía uno de los chicos de la fiesta ah otro.

-I**magínense si le permite ah su hija vestirse así no es un hombre para nada responsable**- Hablaba otro grupo de personas.

**-Entonces William…Te parece esto una niñada?-**dijo Candy seria mirándolo fijamente.

**-Candice hablaremos en privado de esta no te salvas**-dijo William molesto para luego retirarse ante la rubia.

**-Claro como digas padre…**-dijo Candy para luego hacer una risita cómica.

-**Ya Candy estas feliz**-dijo Annie dirigiéndose hacia ella mientras Patty tomaba una bebida.

**-Que si estoy feliz?...No sabes…..ESTOY MAS QUE FELIZ!**-dijo Candy ah gritos.

**- Estas loca…**-dijo Annie burlona.

-**Lo tomare como cumplido, ahora si ah bailar-**dijo Candy agarrando de la mano ah Annie y llevarla hasta la pista de baile para luego bailar como locas.

-**Gatita bailas?**-dijo un chico dirigiéndose hacia Candy.

-**No gracias**-dijo Candy viéndolo sarcástica.

**-Huy que odiosa**-se quejo el chico.

**-Oye te dijo que no**-dijo Terry apareciendo de la nada pero obvio que Candy no sabia que era el ya que su antifaz no lo dejaba.

-**Tranquilo hermano ya me voy.**.-dijo el chico ya que le asusto el tono amenazador de Terry.

**-Gracias y adiós..**-dijo Candy ah Terry para luego dirigirse ah buscar un trago, luego de que le dan el trago se sienta.

-**Lindas Orejitas**-dijo Terry sentándose al lado de Candy.

**-Que quieres?**-dijo Candy en tono molesto.

**-Por lo menos te deberías presentar no?**-dijo Terry como si no conociera ah Candy.

-**Y yo por que me tengo que presentar ante un desconocido?**-dijo la rubia alzando una ceja.

**-Por que aleje al chico de ti?**-dijo Terry viéndola gracioso.

**-Bueno de todas formas ya me presente hace rato oh que no viste el espectáculo?**-dijo Candy picara.

-**No yo acabo de llegar**-Mintió Terry.

**-Muy bien en ese caso….Soy Candice White Andrew ahora vete**-dijo Candy lo mas directa posible.

-**Te han dicho lo linda que eres?**-dijo Terry coqueteando ah Candy.

**-Tengo novio idio…-**Dijo Candy sin terminar la frase ya que vi como el duque pasaba ah su lado.

-**Que pasa?**-dijo Terry viendo ah Candy distraída.

-**Nada es que vi al padre de un amigo…Seguro Terry no vino el no es chico de fiestas de sociedad se que le aburriría**-dijo Candy riéndose.

**-Quien es Terry? Tu novio**-Interrogaba el castaño ah Candy.

-**No mi novio es Anthony aunque Terry tiene lo suyo**-dijo Candy sin saber que el chico que le hablaba era Terry.

-**Tiene lo suyo como es eso**-dijo Terry haciendo una risita luego de hablar.

-**No eso si es un pervertido pero es….**-dijo Candy sin terminar la frase.

-**Es que?**-dijo Terry curioso escuchando atentamente las palabras de Candy.

**-No lo se es…Algo**-dijo Candy para luego pararse del lugar en que se encontraba sentada y dirigirse ah bailar.

**-Señorita me concede esta pieza?**-pregunto Terry siguiendo ah Candy.

**-Por dios es electro**-dijo Candy mientras bailaba pero luego escucho como pusieron una lenta y sintió como el misterioso chico enmascarado la jalo de la mano haciendo que quedaran cerca.

-**Por que no te olvidas de todo y bailas**-dijo Terry susurrándole en el oído ah Candy.

-**Esta bien pero no es fácil olvidarse de tod**o-dijo Candy mientras empezaba ah bailar con Terry.

-**olvidarse de todo?**-dijo Terry curioso mientras bailaba.

-**Si…De mi padre….De el internado…..De mis sentimientos ushh no se**-dijo Candy desahogándote.

**-Bueno todo eso se puede olvidar si piensas positivo así quizás todo te salga bien**-dijo Terry mientras Candy miraba sus hermosos ojos que le hacían recordar ah alguien cercano.

-**Wow tu si sabes animar ah alguien**-dijo Candy para luego regalarle una hermosa sonrisa ah Terry.

-**Perdón por preguntar pero ah que te referiste con lo de tus sentimientos?**-dijo Terry curioso.

-**No se como decirlo….Es normal que me gusten 2 chicos**-dijo Candy dejándolo impactado con la esperanza de que el segundo chico fuera el.

**-Una vez me dijeron que si estabas enamorada de 2 personas ah la vez quédate con la segunda por que si en realidad amaras ah la primera no te hubieras enamorado de alguien mas-**dijo Terry filosofo.

-**No exactamente es amor por la segunda persona….Estoy muy confundida por que yo amo ah Anthony**-dijo Candy con una mirada triste.

**-Solo deja que pasen los hechos y te darás cuenta de ah quien amas-**dijo el Castaño.

-**Tienes mucha razón gracias por escucharme**-dijo Candy para luego separarse de el.

**-Ah donde vas?-**pregunto Terry viendo como Candy le daba fin ah su baile.

**-Quieres ir por un trago? Me duelen los pies-** .dijo Candy estirándose mientras Terry acepto.

**-No deberías tomar eso**-dijo Terry viendo como Candy agarraba uno de los tragos mas fuertes.

-**Dijiste que hay que olvidarse de todo…Creo que esto ayudara**-dijo Candy para luego beber del trago rápidamente hasta terminarlo.

-**Conste que te lo advertí**-dijo Terry en tono amenazador.

**-Otro por favor!**-pidió Candy otro trago-Hay por dios déjate de el chico bueno y tomate uno-dijo Candy burlona.

-**No gracias quiero tener los 5 sentidos**-dijo Terry.

**-Bien…Y entonces niño bueno como te llamas?**-Pregunto Candy ah Terry curiosa.

**-Bu-eno es un secreto**-dijo Terry ya que no estaba decidido ah decirle su identidad.

-A**l menos necesito saber el nombre de el chico al que le conté todos mis problemas-**dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-**Lo siento pecosa pero no te diré**-dijo Terry con su ultima palabra.

-**Pecosa? Mi maquillaje cubre todas mis pecas…Dime yo te conozco de otra parte verdad?-**dijo Candy poniendo nervioso al castaño.

**-Quizás….Te conozco mas de lo que imaginas-**dijo Terry acercándose ah Candy.

-A**h claro ya se eres mi nuevo guardaespaldas seguro mi padre te contrato para vigilarme**-dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-**Piénsalo….Si fuera tu Guardaespaldas no te dejara beber-**dijo Terry quitándole la idea de la cabeza ah Candy.

**-Bueno entonces de donde me conoces?-**dijo Candy ya molestándose.

-**Averígualo Preciosa**-dijo Terry para luego tomar de la barbilla ah Candy dispuesto ah darle un beso.

-**No….No le regalo besos ah los extraños Precioso ahora me retiro-**dijo Candy molesta aunque con unas ganas de arrancarle el Antifaz al chico.

-**Nos volveremos ah ver cuando menos te lo esperes-**dijo Terry viendo como Candy se iba.

Candy busco entre la gente y vio ah Annie y decidió acercarse ah ella que se encontraba sentada.

**-Annie y Patty?**-pregunto Candy después de sentarse con Annie.

**-Se fue ah dormir estaba cansada no has visto la hora que es?** –dijo Annie con cansancio.

-**No estuve muy distraída con ese chico**…-dijo Candy mientras empezó ah sentir mareo.

-**Que chico el enmascarado sexy con el que estabas?**-dijo Annie burlona.

-**Annie veo todo borroso quiero ir al baño-**dijo Candy ignorando completamente el comentario anterior de la morena.

.**Vamos!**-dijo Annie para luego agarrar de la mano ah Candy y colocarla sobre su hombro y al llegar Candy empezó ah vomitar por causa del trago solo se había tomado 3 y ya se quería morir.

-**Candy que tomaste!**-dijo Annie viendo como Candy vomitaba en un retrete.

-**El chico me lo advirtió y no le hice caso**-dijo Candy para luego seguir vomitando.

-**Candy vamos ah tu cuarto es hora de que duermas**-dijo Annie luego de que Candy se lavara la cara para después subir ah su habitación.

**-Annie necesito encontrar ah ese chico**-se quejo Candy ya recostada de su cama.

-**Candy no vez como estas!? Mañana es un nuevo día…Bueno hoy ya que son las 3 de la madrugada**-dijo Annie tratando de calmar ah su alocada amiga.

-**No entiendes no me dijo su nombre nada! Necesito saber quien es-**dijo Candy con molestia.

**-Candy duerme**-dijo Annie hasta que finalmente la rubia se rindió aunque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos necesitaba saber quien era al que le había contado todos sus problemas sentía que el la comprendía mas que ah nadie en el mundo necesitaba saber quien era el chico enmascarado.


End file.
